WFA Insider Radio
by theDarkRyder
Summary: Welcome to WFA Insider Radio, featuring Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez. They will cover the WFA, rating and reviewing their shows, and talking about rumors and reporting news. (Summary for WFA Awards Part 1: Welcome to the WFA Awards, hosted by Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez and featuring the WFA's most colorful personalities!) Co-written with EpicOne22
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Alvarez- Hooooooow's it going, everybody! Welcome to the first edition of WFA Insider Radio, where we rate, review and report on the WFA. I'm Freddy Alvarez, and with me, as always, is the one and only Ash Meltzer.

Ash Meltzer: Um, yeah, uh Welcome to the podcast. We're here to discuss all the ongoing drama backstage and new in the business of WFA. Also review some wrestling shows. What do we start with?

Freddy- Well, today we will talk about ACW, which has been on a roll lately.

Ash Meltzer: ACW recently had their first Pay-Per-View, Glory Road. Should we congratulate Jason Sabre on making it to his first Pay-Per-View unlike in his previous attempt at this federation? Good for him.

Freddy: Good for him, indeed, because this show was a legitimate contender for best PPV of the year.

Ash: The low point of this show would've been considered decent on any other show. Everyone brought it and some people even surpassed expectations. And it all started with the Hype videos.

Freddy: So, first of all, setting the opening hype video to Lose Yourself by Eminem was pretty dope. It set the tone for the Pay-Per-View.

Ash: I was told that Jason Sabre, who by the way, is the head booker for ACW, didn't pay Eminem and used the song without permission. He assumes that it'll be cool because he's busy killing mumble rap.

Freddy: Alright, so the opening match of the PPV was a perfect opener between CJ Hawk, Freddy Escobar, Furno Moxley, and Will Ralston. Your thoughts?

Ash: I gave the match four stars. Everyone had a chance to shine, but Furno Moxley and Will Ralston worked most of the match. I was surprised that CJ Hawk didn't do more. He's been very popular in ACW character wise. More so than the other three guys.

Freddy: A couple of things: first of all, despite of his reported attitude problems-

Ash: Furno or Will?

Freddy: Will. This year, especially in ACW, he has had a career renaissance, and he has had several great matches, most notably his "Fight Without Honor" match against Jason Sabre

Ash: That match was Five Stars. I honestly thought that this show's match quality couldn't get as good as Jason Sabre vs Freddy Escobar, but I think that match topped it, even though it also got five stars.

Freddy Alvarez: Both matches were nearly perfect in terms of quality, but they were very different. Freddy vs Jason was a more traditional wrestling match, but Will vs Jason was more brutal and intense.

Ash: Speaking of Will vs Jason and Will's career renaissance, I want to bring up the idea of Jason making Ralston's gimmick as a play on how people view him. Jason, himself, views Will in that light. Will did not want to do the gimmick, but was forced to. There's rumors that he'll be leaving if Sabre doesn't make him an actual babyface. I personally think that it would be stupid if he left when this character is doing well.

Freddy: I believe it was a good idea on the ACW booking team's part, having Will Ralston embrace his backstage image. It has actually given his career a boost, and having Will embrace the hate has done Ralston a lot of favors. It would be a very bad idea for Will to ditch this gimmick, since it is starting to lead to a change in opinion about him.

Ash: He pitched bringing in the Bullet Club for ACW, but Sabre said to fuck off.

Freddy: Honestly, that wouldn't have been better than what they are doing for Ralston right now. If he's smart, he should be using this to his advantage.

Ash: I don't think he is. He wants to be a super babyface when people are starting to come around to him as a heel. Speaking of heel, Freddy Escobar has been a compelling character on the show despite losing pretty much all of his matches.

Freddy Alvarez: Continuing the trend of Freddy Escobar taking a break from the main event scene in the WFA this year, Freddy has lost pretty much all of his matches in ACW, but he has put on great performances, the highlight of his ACW run being his match with Jason Sabre on the first episode.

Ash: His segments with Caesar Montana and Jacob Brooks have ranged from entertaining to intense. It's interesting to see him not being the most cunning heel ever because Jacob Brooks is on the other side. Add in the recent introduction of Alexis Espinoza and for the first time in his career, Freddy is the underdog. ACW's a weird place.

Freddy Alvarez- I must say, it seems like Freddy is taking not being in the top spot really well. It seems like he has been having fun in this new role.

Ash: Why wouldn't he? He's not being hated on for being overused in the main event and is producing good tv. I don't know if Jason's paying him much, but Freddy has to enjoy working closely with him considering their long standing friendship. Also, his wife is pretty hot. Life is good for the drug dealer.

Freddy Alvarez: And now we move on from the rejuvenated Prince, to the MVP of the WFA in 2017, CJ Hawk. I have to say, CJ Hawk being a parody of himself has made for great TV.

Ash: Apparently it was a rib by Jason, who always thinks CJ is super serious about wrestling. In fact, he even brought in his father to be apart of the show. And yes fans, I can confirm that Papa Hawk is staying for the rest of the season and will probably star in season 2 as well. I've heard that he might be put on screen as a manager

Freddy: CJ Hawk's segments with Papa Hawk have been really funny, and CJ has ranked high in the ACW popularity polls, which is good, because, in a character-driven league like ACW, relying on his wrestling skills alone would have granted him a spot at the midcard. With his new comedic gimmick, he has been consistently popular. I gotta say, ACW as a whole has been very good when it comes to giving established WFA stars, such as Hawk, Ralston, or Escobar, a new and creative twist.

Ash: So CJ in ACW has connected very well with the audience. How do you feel about his run in SSW United, because while he has been consistent with wrestling, he hasn't made that connection or had that moment where people say 'I like this guy'?

Freddy: CJ in SSW United was mainly used to add some quality matches to each show. As I understand it, his run as the SSW Grand Champion is supposed to lead into a World Title run for CJ, where he would get more development.

Ash: All he does is wrestle though. Will that connect when he gets his first taste of a main event run?

Freddy: Hard to say. Benoit is an shining example of someone getting over because of their wrestling skills.

Ash: Name another one. And Jinder doesn't count. Even Bret had character development before his first title win and he's a prime example of the 'just a wrestler' type that CJ is. Someone who isn't though, is Furno Moxley who won the match and earned his spot in the number one contenders match and on the chosen five. Furno, in my opinion, held this match together.

Freddy: Indeed. While the other three definitely did their part, it was Furno who shone through as the star of the match. His win was really well deserved.

Ash: He's been a great character but his status is not at a main event level within ACW. Maybe it's because he's too much of a loose cannon backstage. I mean, his divorce to Nyx did screw over every company in WFA, because they pretty much demand that they are put on screen together. Jason is going to make them work together until the end of the season and he'll figure it out for Season 2. Any rumors on plans for them?

Freddy: Well, I heard that on Season 2, their split will be incorporated into the storyline, with both of them joining opposite sides.

Ash: Moving on. We had our buffer match in Grimm vs Brutus Vicious vs Casey Harris.

Freddy: This match was the lowest point in the pay-per-view, and even then, it wasn't a bad match by any means.

Ash: Grimm and Casey, who are not established when it comes to ring work, had to work around the limitations of Brutus. The match was thankfully short at eight minutes and ended with the brutal spot of Grimm hitting a German Suplex into a chair on Casey. This was a solid three star match in my opinion. Grimm was the best part of the match and carried it if I'm being honest. He's been pretty good so far. Although Brutus looked strong throughout.

Freddy: So, for the record, Brutus Vicious is not a bad worker-

Ash: I disagree. He is the type of guy who needs smoke and mirrors. He's not Jason. He's not Detrick. He's not Freddy. He's not CJ. He's not Seth. He's not Natalia. He's not….well a lot of good wrestlers. He's not the type who can go in a one on one match under normal rules. He's a CZW-type guy who got a good push in ICW's Demolition division. He probably couldn't have a average match with anyone if it was a singles

match.

Freddy: Fair point. My opinion on Brutus is that he is a genuine physical threat. ICW booked him like a proto-Braun Strowman, and they managed to mask his weaknesses while showing his strengths.

Ash: Is ICW going to turn him so he can lose to Seth Sullivan?

Freddy:...Probably.

Ash: *Chuckles* Anyways, the match served it's purpose and advanced the 'Kidnap Azriel's brother story'. Brutus took out the obstacles from Hope on the way to the match, but Grimm got the win and the guy. Which, in turn means, Giselle picked right and Azriel didn't. None of these guys are particularly popular, but the match advanced a big storyline.

Freddy: Indeed. Following that match was the six man tag between Cobra Club (Seth Sullivan, Russell Black and Genocide) vs Anarchy (Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre and Jasper Cage).

Ash: Holy shit, the crowd was on fire for this. I think these six blew the roof off the place. I knew that this would've been great, but they surpassed my expectations. The match was excellent. It started with the two stables having a staredown, before Roman caught Seth off guard with a Superman Punch. Anarchy stood tall as chants were dueling. Genocide and Jasper's exchange was the worst part of the match because neither are very over on their own, but it was still good Jasper placing the face in peril before making a hot tag to Roman. That hot tag, was on the level of Detrick and Jason's entrance. It was insane. The fans started to become Pro Anarchy as Roman and Russell were in. Russell isn't the best wrestler on the planet but his size and Roman's aura made up for that. Roman then worked a short bit with Genocide before Ash entered the fray. Seth eventually tagged in and led into the finishing sequence where all hell broke loose. Of course, Roman was the MVP of that with him running through everyone. But in the end, Ash is hit with a Neurotoxic and loses in a match that I gave Four and Three-Fourths.

Freddy: Let me ask you this, is it an exaggeration to say that Anarchy is the most over act in ACW?

Ash: No. They're the number one merch seller for ACW. Second is Ray Kiran actually….

Freddy:...Okay…..first of all, I understand why that fat tub of lard is popular. His segments can be genuinely funny. But when he actually tries to wrestle, he just falls flat on his flabby face. He makes Ellsworth and Gillberg look like Okada and Omega.

Ash: I was joking about him being number 2- He's number 4. Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a mask are draws.

Freddy Alvarez:...Moving on, who were the overall MVP's of Anarchy vs Cobra Club? I gotta say, for me, it has to be Roman McIntyre. The crowd responded positively to his every move, and he owned the closing stretch of the match. He has clearly gotten over as an uber-intense badass.

Ash: I agree. I don't know why, but in ACW, he hasn't said even ten words all together, but he has this aura to him and he knows it. He's onto something over here. But is it because he's being put in tag matches? He's never worked a major singles match, so I don't know if the crowd would be with him if he was alone. I've heard that Jason wants Roman to be ACW World Champion by season 2's finale.

Freddy: As popular as Roman is in ACW, Ash Russo, as the Leader of Anarchy eclipses him. I think Jason should capitalize on Ash, and give Roman more time to develop and showcase himself.

Ash: I can see what you're saying, but it's not like Seth and the Cobra Club where it's the Seth show. Roman, Jasper and Lacey are all defined characters. They have a chance. Which is more than I can say for Russell, who Jason Sabre is not too fond of.

Freddy: Wasn't Genocide in a singles match that you rated 5 stars? Could he be built as an equal to Sullivan?

Ash: Let me put it like this for ACW. Look at ICW. What has he done since? He's become Seth's bitch. I don't think he'll be more than a second fiddle to Seth. Although they did tease what happens when he isn't high. So that could be a set up to a Genocide push in ACW down the line.

Freddy: Also, do you think this match did a good job at establishing Sullivan as a major player in ACW?

Ash: Well, he did cleanly pin the leader of the companies strongest booked faction, so….yeah. Sullivan is a player.

Freddy: More on that when we get to the episode after Glory Road. More importantly though, is the feud between Sullivan and Russo over?

Ash: I don't think so.

Freddy: Me neither, I feel that a singles match between Sullivan and Russo would be excellent for the season finale.

Ash: I actually heard that Ash Russo will be facing Damian Crowe at Final Destination, which is the season finale. I also heard about Seth Sullivan challenging Azriel for the ACW World Championship in the semi main event.

Freddy: Speaking of the semi main event, the one for this show was probably the greatest women's match in the WFA yet. Natalia Rodriguez and Lacey Alvarez completely smashed expectations and put on a match that damn near stole the show.

Ash: Probably. It's the best womens match I've ever seen. Five Stars. These two women had to follow the previous match and they ended up surpassing it. The crowd was willing to cheer for both, although, the uber-popular Natalia was easily the most cheered. They went back and forth at a fast pace which included some high spots like Natalia trying a hurricanrana, only for Lacey to push him off and Natalia lands on her feet. Later, Natalia hit a slingshot hurricanrana from inside the ring to the outside while Lacey was on the apron and followed with her cannonball Senton. She attempted a Flaming Wizard, but is hit with a 540 Kick. Later, she attempted the Fireball Splash, but Alvarez dropkicked the back of her legs and sent her flying out of the ring. She then hit a Anarchy Special. Lacey brought a chair in, but Nattie dropkicked it into her face. Natalia then attempted the Flame Cutter, but Lacey caught her and hit the Silent Whisper for a big nearfall. At this point, the crowd was molten hot for these two girls. In another heartpounding moment, Lacey hit a Double Underhook DDT off the top and onto the seat of the chair for another two. Lacey missed the Moment of Silence and Natalia hit the Flame Cutter, but got a really close nearfall. In the end, Natalia hit a second one and won to a big ovation after 22 minutes.

Freddy: First of all, I wanna tell you all a story. About two years ago, when ICW was just starting, a young Natalia Rodriguez joined their roster. Trell, who has booked some great angles and matches in the past, recognized Natalia as a great worker, but he said, and I quote: "She wouldn't be a good babyface", and he turned her heel….. I bet he must be kicking himself. Hindsight's a real bitch.

Ash: And then Jason Sabre came along. Originally, Freddy pitched for Natalia to join the roster with Caesar, Dylan and DJ. Jason picked Natalia up because he thought and I quote: "She's cute. Little girls will love her." and decided to try and push her as a top face. He also had to sign Caesar after accidentally causing him to lose his apartment when he burned it down, but that's a different story and we'll cover the in door barbecue later. Anyways, ICW took the L on this one and it was a squash. Natalia has proven herself as a great babyface and she's so good, I can't even watch ICW without being uncomfortable that such a pure, loveable girl is supposed to be mean.

Freddy: Most wrestlers, such as Roderick Strong, hit their stride and show more personality as heels. Natalia is one of the few exceptions. She comes across as a absolute sweetheart to an extent not seen since Bayley was in NXT.

Ash: This match was a big match for women in WFA. Not only did these two have to set the bar for the women in ACW, but they knew that they would be compared to the men in the main event. And the main event included Jason Sabre and Detrick. But I'll go on record and say that this was the better than the main event. Hat's off to both. Natalia was established tonight as a star in the WFA.

Freddy: I think there were two women that absolutely broke through this year in the WFA. The first was Angelica Rhodes, due to her performances in ICW and her personality and charisma. The second was definitely Natalia based on the strength of this match and her popularity in ACW. But let's also give credit to Lacey, who deserves praise for her part in the match.

Ash: No doubt. Natalia owes Lacey for keeping up her end and making her look like a great babyface throughout. These two both have chips on their shoulders from being 'girlfriends' in SSW and ICW and nothing more. They went out there and told everyone to screw off if that's their thought process. I was worried about the womens division for ACW when I heard that Jason wanted Natalia as a top girl and after seeing who was on the roster. But goddamn, they did it. The girls did it. They became stars and did something special. It's beautiful to see. These two proved everyone wrong and opened a lot of eyes.

Freddy: Let me ask you this: Should Natalia Rodriguez and Lacey Alvarez be used more in companies outside of ACW? And what is it about ACW that gives both established stars, like Moxley, Hawk, Escobar, and Ralston, and unestablished workers like Nattie, Lacey, Frost, Grimm an opportunity to shine?

Ash Meltzer: To answer your second question, it's management. ACW is Jason Sabre's baby. Jason Sabre knows everybody personally. He's friends with Seth. He's friends with Furno. He's friends, probably at one time with benefits, with Natalia and Lacey. He knows how they feel personally and knows what they can do. Natalia is a sweetheart in real life, so he made her a uber cute babyface. Furno and Nyx have a crazy relationship, so he explores it. CJ Hawk is a Charisma Vacuum, so he turned it into a positive. He uses everyone's pros and cons when he comes up with this stuff. Trell said: "Jason Sabre is a mad genius when it comes to booking. Like, I'm scared of what he can do if you tell him one sentence about something that happened in your life like when CJ told him about his dad." As for your first question...YES! Natalia is just a side piece in ICW for DJ Kingston. There was a reason that Jason picked Natalia and told DJ to fuck off guys. He knew who the star in Monarchy was other than Freddy.

Freddy: Or it could have just been Jason wanting to sleep with Natalia. Either way, it worked out just fine.

Ash: Not for DJ. His girlfriend's the star and he has heat with Jason Sabre, who is not someone you want to be enemies with.

Freddy: Yeah, DJ definitely got the short end of the stick. We will keep you posted on the DJ-Nattie-Jason triangle.

Ash: As for Lacey, I feel like she's been unfairly treated. She's basically Ash's girlfriend in both SSW and ACW, but ACW has given her a wacky/crazy edge to her that's endearing. SSW doesn't seem to be too high on her though.

Freddy: I heard rumours that Jack Classic was extremely impressed with both Lacey's and Natalia's performance in Glory Road. And he has plans for both of them in United and Forever.

Ash: Good. I heard that Trell was backstage and Jason told him: "And you said that she couldn't be a babyface."

Freddy: And finally, from a match that surpassed expectations to a match that was just as good as you'd think it would be, we have the main event: Jason Sabre vs Detrick Cyrus vs Azriel in a match to crown the inaugural ACW World Champion.'

Ash: Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre are two of the best workers in the world right now. 2018 was a great year for both. But Azriel has only had one match and it was against CJ. CJ bumped his ass off for him and put on a good TV match, but I was still worried about Azriel stinking up the joint. But I was wrong. He brought it.

Freddy: For any aspiring big man in the business who wants to learn how to wrestle, watch this match and how Azriel wrestles. The leader of Despair did a fantastic job in this match, and even when he had to compete with workers of Sabre and Cyrus' caliber, he did not look out of place.

Ash: The match started with Azriel taking the fight to both Jason and Detrick. Eventually Detrick gets the advantage over him and in the process turns on Jason. He then takes Azriel to the outside, but when he springboards, Azriel catches him and runs his spine into the ring apron. However Jason joins the fray and the two friends suplex Azriel through an announce table. Then the crowd hit another level when Jason and Detrick went at it. Detrick hits the 915. But Jason fought through the storm and hit the Final Strike, before attempting a Final Blow. But Azriel caught him, reentering the match and hitting the Jackknife Powerbomb. Azriel then powerbombs him over the ropes to the outside floor. Jason cut Azriel's hand open with teeth and hit the Final Hour for a very suspenseful two count that made Azriel look strong. Jason taunted for the Final Blow, but Azriel sat up, getting a huge gasp from the crowd. Jason then countered a chokeslam with a Final Blow and almost had the match, but Detrick broke it up with a Falling Star. But Jason pushed Detrick off, right before the three. Excellent timing. Jason and Detrick went at it again and the crowd was cheering Detrick more than Sabre. I assume the crowd was given direction to do that when it was taped. Anyways, Jason hit Detrick with a Final Blow and hit Azriel with a Final Blow after. Detrick rolled out of the ring to avoid being pinned by Sabre. But Jason did hit a Final Hour on him to the outside. He rolled in and hit a Final Blow to send him to the outside. He tried one on Detrick but got caught by a DKO. Sabre barely kicked out to a huge pop. After letting the crowd give them an ovation and 'ACW' chants, Detrick tried a Sommersault plancha on Azriel, who was on the outside. But Azriel caught him with an Over the shoulder powerbomb. Azriel took him back in, but as he got on the ring apron, Sabre jumped over the ropes and hit a slingblade to the outside. A a little bit later, Jason connects with a Final Blow on Detrick, but is pulled out of the ring and given Death's Embrace into the post. Detrick got his own Death's Embrace after a tiny hope spot and Azriel was crowned champion. Five Stars.

Freddy: So, first off, The main story of this match was the tension between Detrick and Jason, and how Azriel intelligently exploited that to earn the victory.

Ash: You can tell that this match was laid out to put Azriel over strong, but not make the other two look weak. Sabre vs Detrick is reportedly the main event of Final Destination and they built that into the psychology of the match very well. Azriel hung in there with two of the best, but hats off to Detrick for killing himself twice for Azriel and once for Jason. No brownie points for Jason though, because he only bumped big time at the end. But he's the boss and probably road agented the match, so what can you do?

Freddy: They definitely do seem to be heading towards a Cyrus-Sabre match at Final Destination, but for now, the top guy of the company is Azriel. And unlike certain 5'11 wrestlers calling themselves "monsters", Azriel really does fit the label, having this kind of aura around him, and a dark charisma, along with his imposing size and huge strength.

Ash: He looked like a star. He was the MVP of this match and I think that was the point. ACW just booked Azriel to beat the two guys that this company is being built around in one match. I think he's the strongest booked World Champion with the exception of Samuel. Although I doubt that the internet minds his booking as opposed to Samuel, because he's actually being portrayed as a heel with no redeeming qualities or a 'authority figure' that's holding him down and trying to take the title off him at all cost. Also, no one lost anything in this match, so bonus points.

Freddy: While the Natalia-Lacey match took us completely by surprise, we expected this match to be great and it certainly delivered. Aside from maybe the main event of SSW Extinction, this maybe the best triple threat in WFA History.

Ash: Oh no, Furno's going to interfere in the main event at the next PPV, Stand United, Fight Divided. God dammit. *Chuckles*

Freddy: Let us hope that history doesn't repeat itself. Speaking of, actually, a lot of readers have been wanting to know what the background was behind the infamous SSW Kingdom main event, which was voted the worst match in WFA History, which was jarring, especially considering how the SSW Extinction main event between Ash Russo, Freddy Escobar and Detrick Cyrus was critically lauded. Meltzer, mind answering this question for us?

Ash: Furno Moxley and Nyx went to Richard Ryder's office and said that them interfering in the main event would lead to a big buzz and get good heat for the New Shield. Freddy, Ash and a majority of United weren't on board with the idea. But SSW Forever's Alan Riddle showed up and pitched for Furno to do the run in, a couple minutes into the match to surprise the audience. He said: "Listen, I know what I'm talking about here when I say that Furno Moxley is the guy you probably should've went with when the show started. He could've been your Samuel. You need to reboot him and this is the perfect chance. Those smarks want a classic between Freddy and Ash after the other Freddy and Ash gave that triple threat with that masked guy from ACW a five star rating. Surprise them. Anger them. It doesn't matter, they'll watch anyways and Furno will be the hottest heel on the show. Even hotter than Freddy in a heatwave or Jason naked." It turns out that Alan didn't know what he was doing as SSW United lost 500,000 viewers and had to refund angry customers, making SSW Kingdom a bust and the decision a flop as they head into SSW United's biggest show, Ring of Valhalla.

Freddy: While that Pay-Per-View is expected to do well based on matches like Freddy vs Detrick and Ash vs Furno, the damage was done. Alan Riddle had tension with SSW higher-ups, culminating in his firing earlier today. As for Furno and Nyx Rosewood ended up passing the blame entirely to Furno, which built to their divorce. They do still work together, however, as part of the New Shield.

Ash: I've heard that they're cordial with each other, but Furno isn't a fan of Nyx sleeping around with the boys, in particular Cobra Club's Jack Cunningham. He's going to hate hearing that ICW is actually thinking about adding Nyx to the Cobra Club as the Cobra Babe and turning someone else on the roster face to fill her spot.

Freddy Alvarez: Although, conflicting reports he has moved on with Rayleen Barnett.

Ash: How do they have sex when she has a broken arm?

Freddy: No clue.

Ash: They must've bonded over their hatred of Anarchy. Rayleen does have actual heat with all four members while Furno is just storyline, minus some professional jealousy over Ash being the first Universal Champion.

Freddy: And it seems like we're out of time! Next episode, we will talk about ACW post-Glory Road, ICW and the Sullivan-Cyrus dream match, XCW building up to X-Mania, and UWA's upcoming PPV, Heat Wave III. If we have time, we may even talk about some classic matches and storylines from the WFA Archives, along with some of the backstage rumours concerning the WFA.

Ash: I'm Ash Meltzer, he's Freddy Alvarez, and we'll see you next time.

 **A/N: And after what seems like forever, I have returned with the first installment of the WFA Network series! I must sincerely apologize for the delay in posting content, I have been busy with real-life affairs. I do assure you, SSW United is still ongoing. But for now, the incredible** **EpicOne22** **has helped me out tremendously with this. So please, enjoy. As for United, I do intend to make it to Ring of Valhalla. And after ROV, me and Kiran plan to shake things up a bit for SSW as a whole….**


	2. Episode 2: ICW Retribution

Freddy Alvarez: Hoooooooow's it going everybody! Welcome to the second edition of WFA Insider Radio, where we rate, review and report on the WFA. I'm Freddy Alvarez and with me as always is the inimitable Ash Meltzer

Ash Meltzer: I can't believe all our previous episodes were deleted and lost. We may have to do retro reviews on some of those events at a later date.

Freddy: Indeed we will, so expect retro reviews of classic WFA events and Into the Fire coming soon.

Ash: Today we're going to be reviewing ICW Retribution that had of a lot of things going against it before the event even started. Also we have interview with Detrick Cyrus.

Freddy: Also, we're going to let you guys in on some of the backstage happenings behind both of these events.

Ash: Let's start with ICW Retribution. The show started with a simple video package focusing on all the feuds going into the event. Then they opened up with the Pack vs The Lords of Wrestling. I gave this match three stars. No offense to any of these wrestlers. But why would you give lower midcard talent twenty two minutes?

Freddy: The match was a perfectly fine opener, with five talented wrestlers and Chris Wolf in the ring, but I concur that twenty-two minutes is too long for this opener.

Ash: I don't think that they tried hard, but the crowd didn't connect with them until towards the latter half of the match. I think it would've been better if the match was cut in half. There was no need for a extremely long opener for a show that clocked in at nearly three and half hours.

Freddy: This match had to accomplish two things: showcase the Lords of Wrestling, and establish tension between the Pack. In that sense, it worked as a match and he wrestlers accomplished what they were trying to do, but it just went too long.

Ash: I disagree on it being a showcase match for the Lords of Wrestling. I feel like they didn't come off as stronger than The Pack. They came off as equals. I do think the Kings of New Age's were really good in the match and I enjoyed their work. Matt Lopez's hot tag sequence was very impressive as well.

Ash: Anyways the second match of the night was one that I was looking forward too. Daria St. Ledger vs Sara Lewis. I gave it 2.75. The story was excellent and I think Daria was great in the angle leading up to it. The match itself was alright, clocking in at ten minutes. Daria looked really good here. I think this was how you properly showcase a talent. Could've been a tad shorter though.

Freddy: This did wonders for Daria to give her credibility. But the word backstage is that Sara Lewis was upset about not being booked to win. Personally, the right decision was made. The Dark Family were starting to overshadow the roster, even though fans prefer the other wrestlers, and it was nice to have someone get one over on them.

Ash: Anyways, the next match was an angle. I know some fans were upset over the false advertising, which is something that will happen again later in the show, but I thought this was well done. Should it have been on weekly tv? Maybe. But it was a fine piece of work from Nyx and Katie.

Freddy: This would have worked better if they had done the angle in the lead-up episode and done the actual match in the Pay-Per-View, but the angle itself worked really well. Basically, Nyx has been driven to even further insanity by Katie Striker harassing her, and came out decked out in corpse paint, before proceeding to attack Katie. I gotta say, both of these women's character work has been great.

Ash: Next on the card was the Dark Family taking on Justin Danger, Will Ralston and Anthony Dre. I think I can officially say that ICW has lost faith in Justin Danger as a main eventer and is having him pass on his little push to Dre and Will.

Freddy: We would get confirmation of this on the episode after this where Trell booked a triple threat between Dre, Danger and Ralston to crown the new number one contender to the Heavyweight title, only for Danger to get attacked backstage by Seth.

Ash Meltzer: I believe that Danger's main event push is over. There are plans for him to lose to a member of the Cobra Club at Overload. Of course, plans can change. On a brighter note, Will Ralston is a heavy favorite backstage to take the ICW World Championship at Overload from Ben Jones.

Freddy: Honestly, good for him. Formerly reviled backstage, Ralston cleaned up his act, began putting in the best work of his career, and now it's his time to complete his redemption by winning the world title from Ben Jones….if Trell does not mess it up. More on that later.

Ash Meltzer: The match itself is 3.5 stars. I don't think we'll be talking about this match next month, but it did its job and was a decent building block in Will's story against Ben Jones.

Freddy: The people that benefited from this match were Ralston and Dre, who put in most of the work. Danger was fine, and Morrow, Lewis and Mephisto were there.

Ash: I think the card started to pick up with the ICW Tag Team Championship match between The Fortress and the Nation of Violence. ICW's tag division always surprises me with quality matches.

Freddy: Honestly, the Fortress, consisting of PK Hunt and Static Rider, were a team that I was initially not very high on. But over time, they began putting on consistently good matches with everyone they've fought with.

Ash: They are a good example but never having Match of the Night, but still having a good match. They have a nice spot on the show. They don't ever steal it. But they will have one of the better matches on the show. Hopefully they don't break up because Static Shock-

Freddy: Ryder

Ash: Sorry, him and PK are good together. So they should stay together. 3.75 is pretty good and it got the crowd a little hot before the excellent brawl that takes place after this.

Freddy: Nation of Violence also did their job well, being an intimidating tag team to pressure the Fortress, but I never really believed that the champs were in any danger of losing the straps. But with these two teams, the rest of the tag division, plus the tag team match that takes place after this, I'd say ICW's tag division is in good shape.

Ash: I don't count the later tag match as apart of that division. I don't think the Royal Shield will be lasting long.

Freddy: I would count it simply because it shows that ICW simply 'gets' tag team matches. They managed to get a team of hated rivals over on their first appearance and it shows that ICW knows how to format their tag matches and how to provide quality tag team wrestling. Plus, after the response to the match, I would not be surprised if Royal Shield, or as I call them, Kingdom of Vengeance, could become a full-time team in the future.

Ash: Tag Team wrestling and tag team division are different things. Freddy and Furno versus Seth and Genocide did nothing for the tag division. It shouldn't be a testament to a strong tag division and neither of those four should be credited for it. That's my point. If they become a team, then maybe, but they won't. I'm hearing heavy rumors of Freddy and Detrick teaming up in every WFA Company soon.

Freddy: Point conceded. Anyway, we'll get to that match soon, but moving on, we have the Falls Count Anywhere match for the WFA International Championship between the reigning champion, Chris Blade, and the challenger, Zack Mercer. Ash, let me ask you this: would I be wrong if I said that Chris Blade, among the rest of ICW's champions and their remaining roster, has been the MVP for this season?

Ash Meltzer: He is the MVP. The workrate of his has picked up immensely. His TV matches have been excellent with him having a Fatal Four way weeks before this event, that was slightly better in my opinion. Chris Blade is really good right now in front of ICW's crowd. He was given 13 minutes with Zack Mercer and they delivered a nonstop brawl with some high risk spots. I gave it 4.5.

Freddy: This match was the first great match of the PPV in my opinion. Chris Blade is a very versatile worker who can work many styles, and he adapted nicely to the environment of this match. And while I can't say I'm as big a fan of Zack Mercer as you are, I will admit, he definitely put forth a tremendous effort. Both men shined.

Ash: This might've been Zack's peak if I'm being honest. I don't know where he could go from here. Maybe he should be a mainstay in the non-existent demolition division instead of chasing the workhorse title.

Freddy: He's a diamond in the rough. Right now, his charisma is his biggest asset, but if his in-ring skills ever grow to match his personality, he could be a star in ICW. But right now, he needs to develop.

Ash: Moving on is a match that I have received mixed reactions about. Angelica Rhodes versus Brianna Kelly. I gave it 3.75 stars. It was a tad overbooked, not as much as ACW of course, but I've heard people call it confusing. The main confusion was the mid match run in from Carson that was followed by a Brianna heel turn after the match. The in ring work was good and technically sound, but that's not the complaints about it. Let's dive into the backstage workings behind this match, Freddy.

Freddy: Originally, Carson's return was supposed to be built up to. Mysterious vignettes and promos, hints on social media, the works. This was supposed to lead up to Carson returning at Overload, to challenge Angelica at Immortality. But a week before the PPV, the return was pushed up, and Carson was told to return that night. Carson was reportedly not happy, because it made her look stupid, and she had invested creatively into the angle and had already filmed her vignettes before the final decision was made.

Ash: I don't blame her. The return was a flop and the heel turn by Brianna was a fart in church because I was eighty five percent sure that Carson turned heel after that Superkick. I think this was a misfire.

Freddy: Might've been a good idea on paper, but the execution needed work. They need to nail the rest of the build, plus deliver at Overload to save this angle.

Ash: I don't know if they can. On the post Pay-Per-View episode they booked a tag match with Angelica and a returning Natalia, who I want to talk about later against Brianna and Carson. I don't know if they want Brianna to be a full on heel yet. I'm assuming they win and we'll split off into a Carson/Brianna feud and Angelica versus someone at Immortality.

Freddy: Moving on, the match that in our opinion was match of the night. Seth Sullivan and Genocide took on the unlikely team of Freddy Escobar and Furno Moxley. I gotta say, these guys definitely delivered and some, but while there were a lot of things that I loved about this match, there were somethings I had an issue with.

Ash: The ending? I gave it 4.75, as I do with most Seth matches. It was excellent tag team wrestling. Way better than the Tag Division match. The crowd was hotter for this than anything else in the show, because it was the best story going into the match. But that ending was….deflating. Had Seth gotten the pin, I could forgive it, but that was the worst possible choice. Freddy literally needed the win. Furno needed the win. Seth didn't have to get pinned. Was there politics involved or something?

Freddy: Seth does have a history of politicking backstage, but if he had policticked, I think he would have gotten the pin. Although, maybe he had something to do with the fact that the best match of the PPV ended with a Nazi getting the pin. Look, Genocide is a good worker. He is. I cannot remember a time he did not put forth a good effort. But he needs a major gimmick overhaul, and to transition into a gimmick that is not as offensive, or as harmful to business as this one. ICW is getting backlash over this on social media, and they need to correct it.

Ash: Frank Smith, the person is a good worker. He should not be holding onto a gimmick that is outdated and tasteless for relevance. It's why Jason Sabre fired him from ACW. It's probably why he'll get fired by other companies. He refuses to let go.

Freddy: He does not need the gimmick. SSW fired a guy from their developmental program because he tried to promote a Ku Klux Klan gimmick on social media. There are some people in the upper echelons of the WFA who say that being politically correct is wrong, but the fact is, this is hurting business. 400,000 people did not watch the main event after the tag match, because of the finish. More people stayed on, but that was a huge dent in viewership. ICW needs to do damage control, and fast. But I'll say this….the quality of the match was still undeniable. All four men connected to the crowd and put forth an excellent effort. Furno and Freddy's surprising chemistry was the highlight of the match, and despite the ending, I'd say it was still the best match on the night.

Ash: When you wrestle each other so many times, you have to get to know each other. I wasn't surprised especially with their chemistry in the build up to the match.

Freddy: Indeed. Anyway, despite the massive controversy surrounding this match, and the fact that maybe the wrong team won, because of the story and the work everyone involved put in, it only managed to bump it down to a 4.75. But…..it all goes downhill from here.

Ash: This main event is the biggest backstage mess since Furno Moxley interfering in Freddy Escobar versus Ash Russo. And Alan Riddle wasn't even backstage. For those who don't know, Rick Washington has been working hurt since the match with Ben Jones. He's been working through it because this was his only chance for a main event push, but his body couldn't hold up and he was removed from the match….too bad he decided to inform office about this on the day of the event. Koji Yoshida happened to be near Trell's office and was put in.

Freddy: Koji was put in an unenviable position. I honestly think Koji has what it takes to be one of the best in the WFA. He is already a world champion, and when he was put in this match, he put forth a tremendous effort. One day, he could main event an ICW PPV. But that day was not today. I still have to give him props, for stepping up to the plate. ICW clearly sees great things in him.

Ash: I think Koji gained a little from this match for making it to the final two and he did really well there and got a decent amount of support. But having Detrick go out first was a big mistake. Especially for how early it was in comparison to the match time. His character should've been the glue.

Freddy: And when Tate Williams, the man who is being built up by ICW to be their next top heel, was eliminated, that only added to the arguments against this match. But now….we have to talk about the elephant in the room. Ash, is Ben Jones responsible for the match and the PPV as a whole being received negatively? And if he is, would you say he is the worst World Champion in the WFA?

Ash: I don't blame him for the event. I will call him the worst World Champion in WFA. Azriel is a much better version of what he wants to do and more believable as a monster. Samuel is more interesting. Freddy Escobar is at least in the most important storyline on United. Ben's the worst of the group, but he can be carried to average and good matches with the right worker.

Freddy: Let's be honest: He doesn't want to be here. Azriel wants to put on great character work. Samuel wants to go out on a high note. Freddy might have been fresh off of the worst year of his career, but this year signals a return to form. Ben Jones, who has had backstage heat with almost everyone, wants to leave the WFA. He is putting minimum effort into everything he does. Why is he still champion? I am genuinely baffled.

Ash: I don't know. Seth is the hottest heel they have, but they don't want to put the title on him. I don't think anyone else is ready unless Furno or Freddy turn heel. But I think both have downward momentum. Their heel side on the main event front is weak. If Will takes the title, I have no idea who he could face at Immortality 2 unless they decide to do a weak title rematch.

Freddy: Honestly, I would've put the belt on Tate. It wouldn't be the perfect solution, but it would give you an option to build a new top heel. Have Tate face Detrick at Overload while Ralston beats Jones at Overload for the number one contendership and boom! You have your Immortality main event! Anything would be better than this!

Ash: I don't know what Trell is thinking, but I hope that ICW can pull together a hot show for Immortality two if they want to have 80,000 plus people in Wembley Stadium. I don't think a Ralston vs Tate, Ralston vs Ben or Ben vs whoever could. Maybe they should sign Grado or something. Should we wrap it up with our interview?

Freddy: Indeed we will. Ladies and gentlemen, our first guest is a man who has had one hell of a 2018, and is now poised to have an even better 2019. Please welcome, Detrick Cyrus!

Detrick: Thanks for having me here guys. It's an honor. Truly, it is

Ash: It is good to have you here. I am a huge fan of your workrate, especially with the mask. Speaking of which, why do you wear one in ACW, but not on other promotions?

Detrick: So the story behind the mask isn't that complicated. In the original incarnation of ACW, Jason told me that he really wanted babyface that would be a masked wrestler, so I just decided to do him a favor and just don the masked character. Granted, this version of Detrick is sometimes highly more favorable than me without the mask.

Ash Meltzer: So Jason Sabre's Backyard movie federation was why you wear a mask and everyone bothers you about it. That's crazy to think about with how far you've come since the days of the original ACW, although you had success in other smaller leagues beforehand.

Detrick: Yes,I had a few stints in some other small and up and coming promotions, like XWF, WZW, and GWE. Sad to say those companies went down before ever truly starting to rise but that's just the business. But those companies have actually helped me get scouted by other promotions, which eventually got me to sign with WFA, primarily SSW United at first, then the newer incarnation of ACW, and then ICW Season 2, and a few other promotions within the WFA.

Freddy: Now, we were just talking about ICW Retribution. What is your take on that PPV, and can you give us any inside details on what happened behind the scenes.

Detrick: I mean, the results of the main event were not told to anyone, until right when we got to gorilla. And we were legitimately surprised when Trell told us that Ben Jones was retaining. And even more surprised that Koji was being inserted into the match. But with the amount of talent we have, we made the best of it. And I'll swallow my pride and say that everyone did their jobs in that match.

Freddy: What are your goals for 2019? What do you hope to accomplish?

Detrick: My goal is the same as it was last year: Be the absolute top wrestler in WFA. I know that might sound a little conceited, but that's the goal of every wrestler in the WFA. We all want to be at the top of our game, the champion, the best wrestler in the world. I also plan to actually win a title this year for the WFA, cement my name in the WFA history books.

Ash: You have good chance against Freddy at SSW Ring of Valhalla, which by the way, was moved from a theater in Caesar's Palace to MGM Grand when they found out that their set couldn't fit. Luckily the extra tickets were sold after lowering the price and they went from a 1700 seater to a 16000 seater. Anyways, speaking of your Pay-Per-View matches, you are gearing up for ACW Destiny, which we will cover on our next episode. Any comments on the match you'll have and the match card?

Detrick: Well I can't give any spoilers, because I like my job at ACW. But I will say this: There will be surprises, great matches, and action and spots that people will definitely remember. And just know that I'm always gonna give my all for the fans of ACW.

Ash: How much did you have to kill yourself while Jason and CJ took it easy?

Detrick: I will say this: there legitimately will be people who might be mad at CJ in this match, and that's all I will say. Other than that, everyone legitimately put in work all over this match.

Freddy: Anyone you want to face in the WFA that you haven't faced yet?

Detrick: Surprisingly, I haven't faced Koji Yoshida yet, so I think that'd be a match that the WFA fan would appreciate. I haven't faced Asher Darma, Jesús Garza, or Rey Pantera Jr. I know there's probably it more talent, but that's just all the guys I'd like to face at the moment. Honestly, some of the best matches, come from me facing some of my previous opponents.

Ash: Try and get a match with Rick Washington. He'll get replaced and they'll put Koji in. You know you've been in WFA for a while. For a long time, girls weren't given the chance. How do you feel about the Women's Revolution in WFA?

Detrick: Legitimately, we're reaching an all time high for the women of the WFA. Some of the females who've been there for a long time, since the beginning, are finally getting the recognition and admiration they deserve. Women like Carson Michaels, Katarina Love, Natalia Rodriguez, Jessie Faraday. And then the up-and-coming female talent like Logan Storm, Lacey Alvarez, Angelica Rhodes, and Alexis Espinoza, who I might add is only 22. Experienced and talented, and at such a young age. And I can say this, we've signed a lot of other female talent that can take the world by storm.

Ash: Ever since Lacey vs Natalia, the women have been raising the bar to the point that they are having better matches than the guys. Do you feel any jealousy from men when you see people talking about how Sofia has eight star matches or Natalia is changing the game over whatever the guys do? Also, not being sexist, but top five hottest girls in WFA?

Detrick: I won't say any names, but I can say that there are a few people who aren't too thrilled with the idea of the women of the WFA being elevated to such a high standard. Me personally, I'm all for it. As you know, my sister was a wrestler back in NXT. And my baby cousin, Katarina Love, legitimately one of the better females I've seen wrestle at her age. And knowing there's alot of female talent out there who've paved the way for opportunities like this, why not take advantage of it?

Ash: Still didn't answer my second question. Don't worry Kailene isn't listening. Only nerdy marks listen to us.

Detrick: Haha, no I'm not worried about that (looks around quickly). But I'd say the top 5 would be: Sofia Reynoso, Carson Michaels, Erin Frost, Natalia Rodriguez, and Alexis Espinoza.

Ash: Solid top five. You've had some classic matches in your WFA Career. What are the top five matches and the best moment of your career?

Detrick: Number 5 would be Cyrus vs Sullivan. Number 4 would be the first championship match I had in SSW United against Ash Russo. Number 3 would be the _Hellfire Trinity_ match with Jason, which honestly is one of my favorites. Number 2 would be the first recorded _Legends of New School_ match against Casey Harris and Jason Malice. And number 1 definitely would be my match against Azriel at Final Destination, definitely an upgrade from my first singles match with Azriel in the original ACW.

Ash: Was that the match where you lost the Championship three days after winning it?

Detrick: Yes, it was. It was... not one of my prouder moments in wrestling.

Freddy: One final question, before we go: what would you say to your father if he could see you now, as one of the most popular stars in professional wrestling.

Detrick: I would tell him that I love him very much. And that I'm appreciative of everything he's ever taught me, every life lesson and piece of advice given to me. But also..I'm proud of him for being a legend that's given me the honor of following in his footsteps.

Ash: Was his advice to tell everyone that Jason's kids are yours?

Freddy: Was his advice to invest in lowriders?

Ash: Maybe it was to grow out a mullet and sound like a stereotype? Actually, he told Freddy Escobar that.

Freddy: Did he tell you to fill burritos with laxatives?

Ash: Hey….whatever happened to Mateo? Did the President get to him? Eh, better him than La Rebelion I guess.

Freddy: Was your first rebellious phase wearing jorts during his feud with John Cena?

Detrick:...* _line goes dead_ *

Ash: I think his skype disconnected. Well, just like his hero John Cena, we can't see him now. Our time is up.

Freddy: Must be having internet issues. He should call Asher Darma. Mark Jacobs told me he's good at IT.

Ash: He really is good at it. Anyways, I think that wraps up another successful show. We'll see you for our review ACW Destiny.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Again, thanks to EpicOne22 for helping out with this, and to the Lucha Warrior for helping out with the interview. Ring of Valhalla part 4 is coming out soon, so be sure to check that out! Be sure to check out ACW by EpicOne22, and all other WFA fics, including ICW, FXW, GWE, and CAW. Also, let us know what classic WFA Pay-Per-Views you would like us to review! Anyways, see you all next time!**


	3. Episode 3: ACW Destiny

Freddy: Hoooooooooow's it going everybody! Welcome to WFA Insider Radio, where we rate, review and report on the WFA! I'm Freddy Alvarez and with me as always, is the one and only, Ash Meltzer. We were going to take a short hiatus but Jason Sabre threatened to cancel Glory Road 2 if we didn't review Destiny…..so here we are. My kids are pissed they didn't get to go on that vacation to Stanford, Connecticut.

Ash Meltzer: You tried to take your kids to standford when Final Destination 2 is less than two months away in Mexico City? What kind of parent are you?

Freddy: The kind that needs to budget. Plus, I got a Fire stick, we can watch it for free.

Ash Meltzer: Firestick….you are on a budget. Too bad ACW Destiny was 59.99 for Standard Definition. Jason Sabre really is making fans fill his pockets.

Freddy: Moving on, yes, we are here to discuss ACW Destiny, which may be the best PPV in ACW history so far, in terms of match ratings.

Ash: It is top two of all time in shows I've reviewed. Four five star matches and one three and a half star match, which was the lowest. That's insane. ACW is on fire right now.

Freddy: Also, we can confirm that the second ACW Movie has finished production, and will be in theaters soon. No plot details have been revealed, because our inside source in ACW is too busy searching for Seth Sullivan.

Ash: Give Evan- I mean our source some credit for living the gimmick. He's actually over. He gets booed every time he comes out to announce….and cheered when he leaves….although I don't think they cheer him. Speaking of Evan, him and David Harkness were on point this entire show.

Freddy: They were, David was great and managed to enhance the matches with his commentary, and Evan made for a great foil, and has improved on commentary a lot since the Samuel vs Will Ralston match.

Ash: You know, if Samuel did more headlocks in that match, it would've probably saved it.

Freddy: Good point.

Ash: So lets move onto the show. It opened with many wrestlers narrating their 'Destiny' with Til it's Gone by Yelawolf highlighting the Roman McIntyre versus Azriel match that was dubbed as a Clash of the Titans. The attendance in Arena Monterrey was 17,500, making it a sell out. The gate was a enormous 900,000 dollar gate with nosebleed seats going for 100 dollars with the front row being 2100 dollars. ACW did great business in Mexico if they can charge those prices and sell out.

Freddy: This was a very fun show, all things considered. And we started off with the ACW Wildcard Championship between Natalia Rodriguez, Sofia Reynoso and Erin Frost. Now, you rated this five stars, Ash. What did you think of the competitors in this match up?

Ash: The build of this match wasn't centered around the Wildcard Championship at first. It was focused around Natalia and Erin's deteriorating friendship. Then came Sofia versus Erin where Sofia won the Fate Briefcase to earn a Wildcard title match against anyone she chose. Natalia attacked Sofia afterwards and it led to the highly confident Sofia challenging both. This match was a five star fast paced match with spot after spot. The crowd was on fire as well. These women would've stolen the show in the opening match on any other pay-per-view. And maybe they did depending on what type of wrestling you like. This was a excellent type of car crash match with a red hot crowd and probably the three of the four best women's wrestlers in the world right now, with Angelica joining that shortlist. Of course it was five stars.

Freddy: Not much I can say to follow that up, other than to agree with you.

Ash: Speaking of Natalia, I heard her boyfriend got kicked out before the show.

Freddy: So rumor has it that DJ was backstage with Freddy and got into an altercation with Jason Sabre, since allegedly, Natalia and Jason are having an affair. Freddy, Detrick, Furno, Samuel and Caesar broke the fight up, as Jason had security kick Detrick out. Apparently, this complicates a lot of relationships since DJ now has heat with not only Jason, but Freddy as well, since Jason is mad at Freddy for inviting DJ backstage.

Ash: I think he saw all the fanart on tumblr of the two and got upset. (Laughs) But seriously it was more of DJ running towards Jason, screaming at him only for Caesar to hold him back. Furno, Detrick and Freddy dragged him out and Jason told Samuel to 'put him in a headlock so he can learn how to wrestle and then get him the fuck out of my arena.' Allegedly, Jason didn't want to put a damper on this important show where Roman was being crowned World Champion and felt like DJ was being overly dramatic over him being training Natalia when she signed with ACW. He also called DJ, Dylan so he really doesn't give a crap about him. DJ is playing a dangerous game if he's getting hot at the guy who owns A-C-Fucking-W.

Freddy: Apparently, Mason Rivers was punched by DJ on his way out of the building. Jason promised that he'll get Mason a push off a cliff in the next season for taking one for the team. Anyways, the match set the tone for the PPV perfectly. Which is why it was confusing when Freddy Escobar vs Bestia de Sangre followed it.

Ash: Freddy Escobar is perfect for bringing the crowd down. I kid...I kid….Bestia Sangre was making his debut and Freddy was asked to put on a buffer match because there were three more important matches. What he did was put together an entertaining match. Three and a Half isn't bad at all.

Freddy: So, Freddy lost, but Popularity Polls have revealed that he is #4 on the rankings. Higher than Detrick. We picked the wrong guy to interview last week.

Ash: Freddy was doing an autograph signing at the Taco Bell in Los Angeles to promote the next Pay-Per-View, Glory Road 2. Freddy's storyline with La Rebelion has been doing some good numbers. I knew at one point he was frustrated with constant losing and even openly complained about it backstage as he laid on the floor, kicking and screaming before Jason came into the room and told him to 'Shut the fuck up, my baby is sleeping and no one gives a shit about you in 2018.' This was before Betrayal when he won and became a super big babyface in season 2, of course.

Freddy: They seem to have resolved their differences, as Freddy is now rising back to the top in merch numbers and ratings, and has gotten acclaim for his performances. Even Trell jobbing him out to a Nazi has not ended his push.

Ash: Jason Sabre is somehow the worst and best person to work under. He put Freddy Escobar character through hell and flipped it upside down on the gimmicks head, so much so, that the guy was visibly upset, only to turn him into a massive babyface and make him a draw again in the next season. His long term booking skills are something else…..Ray Kiran actually has a childrens book coming out called 'Long Terwm Bookering, bwother-HH' coming out on if you want to buy it.

Freddy: Now, this match was the lowest rated on the PPV, but it wasn't bad, as Freddy suffered his first loss this season, losing the Mex Express, and also had his kayfabe father killed, but this has lead to Freddy continuing his feud with Sicario that may have bigger implications for Freddy's ACW future down the line

Ash: I've heard rumbling of Freddy versus Detrick versus Sicario for the Wildcard Championship at Final Destination 2. Of course, plan's can change. Anyways, Sangre most likely won't be on the show as he hasn't appeared since the event. For what he did here, he was decent, although Freddy made him look really good.

Freddy: Moving on to…..a match that I have mixed feelings about, La Rebelion defended their ACW Factions Championship against the team of Yul Bannock, Asher Darma…...and Ray Kiran. You rated this five stars…...why?

Ash: Listen, I know how you feel about Kiran. He is out of shape. But he is more over than any of the other five guys in this match and he connects with this crowd on a different level. La Rebelion are the most over act in Mexico right now and Ray Kiran made that crowd cheer his team because he's that damn great at getting sympathy. Add in Asher, Yul, Jesus, Aguayo and Phoenix putting on exciting tag team wrestling and the false finish that Ray Kiran got on Aguayo….this match is one of those matches where you want to sit back and be a fan. Everyone believed in the three nerds. They broke all expectations. La Rebelion is also continuing their streak of putting on excellent matches and building themselves up as a top stable, if not the top stable in WFA.

Freddy: They are set to play a massive role in SSW Future and NEX-GEN Mexico outside of SSW. In fact, they rival the Guerrero brothers, Matt Lopez and Adrian Lord as the biggest draws in Mexico. In fact, they are bigger draws than Alberto el Patron…..although that's not as impressive in 2019.

Ash: Drawing 400 people in Mexico against Pentagon Jr….yeah, not much of accomplishment. He doesn't have a PHD like Jesus Garza though, so he's clearly outmatched in intelligence, muscle, speed and looks by the newest generation of Hispanic talent. These three guys, the two girls, and Sicario, despite his older age, have become big and will only get bigger as time continues. Although, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix need more character development although Rey has been fun in her small scenes at Alexis' mansion.

Freddy: And the next match, which you also rated five-stars, were the Hounds of Justice going up against Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk and Jason Sabre! This match was incredible. Meltzer, Furno Moxley was one of the most underrated guys last season, and this season, his role increased, Do you think he could be set for bigger things in ACW?

Ash: I don't think so. I think he has a place in ACW and the Hounds are a fixture, but I don't think he'll be joining the Jason-Detrick-Azriel-Anarchy club anytime soon. He's a midcard act and he gets to go over occasionally. Not everyone can Main event

Freddy: He is quite popular, and I can see the Hounds winning the Factions Championship.

Ash: I think that he will and that'll be his ceiling in ACW, at least for now. Speaking of Furno, did you hear about the rib in this match that Jason pulled on Moxley.

Freddy: No, I did not, what did he do?

Ash: He wrote in Furno pissing on him so he can do that spot where he shoves his face in the toilet. Jason had apple juice poured over his head. Furno had shoot piss in his face. And he wrestled the rest of the match covered in piss. Of course, Jason does what he does best and took the least amount of bumps possible in a hardcore match, but CJ Hawk outdid him, although that's debatable as Sabre used CJ Hawk as a landing mat when he went through a table. Detrick and Jason's relationship was also a story of the match as Detrick saved Jason from taking barbed wire. The ending sequence was amazing by the way.

Freddy: Jason hitting a Springboard Final Blow on Raptor, CJ putting Furno in the Twisted Claw, as Detrick and Jason team up to put away Aiden with a 915/Final Blow combo really capped off what was an incredible effort by both men. In other news, Furno is no longer the biggest name in the WFA that doesn't have a Five-Star match under his belt.

Ash: Go Ace! Go Mox! Go Dino! Go Birds! Go Fox! And go Detrick….He took all the bad bumps, but somehow he doesn't get the excitement from voice….how sad. But seriously, how does Jason convince Detrick to do all this while he gets to have all the big moments where the crowd goes wild. What a friendship…..at least Jason puts him over everytime they wrestle.

Freddy: And after that, it was the main event…..Azriel defended his ACW World Championship. against Roman McIntyre. Now, it's no secret that Jason has been very high on Roman, and that ACW has really helped elevate him in the WFA, Since this is the culmination of his rise, do you think he has exceeded expectations?

Ash: This match was five stars because they had the roughest match I've seen in a long time. I felt like I wanted to punch someone in the face after. They beat the shit out of each other and the opening few minutes had my heart pumping. Then all the run ins were needed to push it over the top. I usually don't like run ins, but this was the perfect way to use them. It elevated the match and hid Azriel and Roman's weaknesses in long matches. Jason and Detrick aren't in the ring with them. They can't go without smoke and mirrors. This was like a Attitude Era main event done right. The crowd peaked at the perfect time and everything. When Roman won, I smiled like I did when Freddy won at Betrayal, because it was one hell of a ride and it was all worth it. This was long term booking done right. A good story of Roman's quiet rise in the background of Ash and Anarchy's stuff as Azriel dominated over Sabre, Detrick, Sullivan and others. And then Roman won tonight with a new look and theme. He broke out and it bled into his story with Ash perfectly because of the underlying Ash and Azriel relationship.

Freddy: Both men impressed. Azriel definitely did not look weak in defeat, but Roman was elevated to main event status. The aftermath of this match also hints at several different possibilities for feuds in the future, including an implosion of Anarchy, and Defiance going head to head against Despair.

Ash: It was a beautiful ending. Also, the body on Roman! Finally. The dude is built and I'm so glad he changed his gear from the shirt and pants he usually wears. He looks like a star. Don't tell me that if you were flipping through channels and saw him that you wouldn't stop to see who he was. I think the Roman project succeeded.

Freddy: I am very excited for what ACW will bring in the future. The status quo has changed, and change is coming. And ACW fans are waiting with open arms to see what it brings.

Ash: This is an exciting time in ACW with Glory Road 2 coming, although I don't think it will top this event. Anyways, is it time for your interview Freddy? This was recorded at Arena Monterrey following ACW Destiny.

(Cut to the clip)

Freddy: Ladies and gentlemen, I am here now with La Rebelion's female ace, holder of one of the ACW Faction Championships, the People's Champion, and the only Race for Sullivan Champion, SOFIA REYNOSO!

Sofia Reynoso: Hi, it's your pleasure to meet me.

Freddy: Indeed it is.

Sofia Reynoso: So are you going to ask questions now or are you going to stare at my lovely shirt...I mean boobs….no wait, Shirt. Which you can buy on for your wife. It'll make her boobs look good.

Freddy: I mean, they are lovely- I mean, it is lovely. Moving on, Sofia, how do you feel the Women's division in ACW, and indeed, in the WFA as a whole has changed since you were first signed?

Sofia: I think ACW changed the game for women in WFA. There was very underdeveloped characters who just won a match and became Women's Champion. Now, girls are getting promo time in ICW and SSW, but that all started in my home company. With that being said, SSW's main roster and ICW don't pay me so their rosters are trash compared to ACW and SSW Future's…... more ACW though. Like I dare any of those ICW bitches to step up to my level. Angelica, Carson, whichever other hoe that Trell puts in four ways, you don't got nothing on ACW's women and the shit we do here.

Freddy: So, you feel that women's wrestlers outside of ACW do not compare to you? Do you feel that the likes of Angelica Rhodes, Carson Michaels, Jessie Faraday, and Logan Storm are not on your level?

Sofia: People literally showed up in Monterrey today to see me wrestle. No one gives a shit about those girls. When was the last time the women had a A-Tier story? Never, because they aren't Ace material

Freddy: Then again, it could also be because you were afforded an opportunity and given the spotlight to show your talent. Now that SSW, ICW, FXW, and other companies are taking after ACW, maybe Carson, Angelica and the others could prove their own worth?

Sofia: I was afforded an opportunity because the people upstairs said I was good enough. SSW Forever, United, ICW, FXW….they could've signed me a long time ago and maybe I'd be speaking different. I'm glad that they finally opened their eyes and let the hoes do some stuff, but they're all playing catch up. If we're going by your boy's ratings, I broke the scale more than any other girl. Angelica is good. Carson is good. Every girl signed by a major promotion is good. But are they as good as Sofia…..no. They can prove their worth, but their worth isn't valued more than me. Of course, I welcome them to prove me wrong. ICW is giving chances, United is giving chance, step up bitches. There is no excuse anymore

Freddy: The WFA is recently upping their efforts to crown WFA Champions….which means that the already crowned WFA Women's Championship might be defended more often? Carson Michaels is the current title holder. Do you think you should be the one to take the belt off of her?

Sofia: If I was in the cut when that shit happened, I'd already be Champion, but I wasn't. I wanna slap that bitch off her high horse and show her that your last name doesn't matter. Heartbreak Chick is gonna get a broken face and then I'm going to get another belt for my trophy case. Right above the Race for Sullivan Championship and my plaque for saving the world.

Freddy: Now, there are rumors swirling around, about an all-female wrestling company possibly being added to the WFA. How do you feel about this, do you think this is the right move in terms of promoting Women's wrestling?

Sofia: I'm all for the girl's getting paid. I would love that to happen and I've heard some things about that happening. With that being said, I still enjoy beating up dudes. Like fighting Ash Russo to win the Faction's title was cool as fuck. So was the entire Total Warfare match where I got bloody and beat up, had the crowd going insane despite never being in front of them before. It's cool to work with the guys. Also, having better matches than them is much more rewarding because guys are kind of sensitive when a girl is better than them at something.

Freddy: Now, what are your goals in the future? What would you want to accomplish?

Sofia: I want to main event Final Destination. I also want to main event Immortality. And The War. And Wrestlegeddon. I want to stand tall at the end of every major pay-per-view. Also I want a statue build in my honor….oh wait….seven statues….yeah, seven statues. Not too much, but not too little. Also beating up Freddy would be fun. I only got to shoot his bust and his bus. But that's only because of kayfabe. In real life, I would also shoot him because he laid on the floor one time in the middle of catering of whined kicking and screaming about the microwave not heating up his chow mein from the Dollar General until Jason Sabre walked in and told him 'Shut the fuck up my baby is sleeping, no one gives a shit about your Dollar General's chow mein in 2019. Now shut up or you'll be working there." They have a fun relationship.

Freddy: I thought that was about something else?

Sofia: Freddy whines a lot. I've learned that from working with him. He puts people over though, so I'll give him that. And he makes everyone he wrestles look good. I think Sicario sucks but Freddy made him look really good.

Freddy A: And now, a lot of fans have been curious: what is your background? How did you get started in wrestling, who trained you, and where did you wrestle at before ACW?

Sofia: So, me and Alexis were 18 at the time and Alexis wanted to get into wrestling. Me, I just liked it but I didn't know if I could do it. Anyways, we were both hired as Ring girls for AAA in Mexico. Long story short, we took turns holding Pena's picture walking down the ramp for a few months. Then I got into a bar fight after some punk ass bitch tried hitting on my girl, Alexis. The booker at the time, Konnan, saw me beat the shit out of this guy and my career had begun because he liked that I was legit. Alexis used that to open the door because she was my manager. We worked in AAA and trained under Konnan then Detrick and Jason's school and Penta and Fenix as well. Basically all of Konnan's boys helped us girls at some point. The Juice taught me how to Moonsault for fucks sake. Rey Mysterio taunt me how to sell merch. I had a lot of teachers. I left AAA with Konnan and followed him to The Crash. Then we followed him to Impact. Then we followed him back to AAA. We had met Jesus and Aguayo, who were formerly in Perro's Del Mal by then. We worked as a stable in The Crash with them, but ACW took us to a new level.

Freddy: Now, tell the WFA fans about your personal life! Are you dating anyone at the moment?

Sofia: I don't date Marks.

Freddy ( _holding back tears)_ :...awwwww…...

Sofia: Alexis is dating Roman McIntyre, but I don't personally like big muscular guys. So Ray Kiran is more my cup of tea.

Freddy:...I beg your pardon?

Sofia: I'm dating Ray Kiran….the fat guy in ACW who has more five star matches than you…..yeah, he's my boyfriend. That's why Jason lets me be in his segments. He's the nicest guy ever. How can you not love him? He's fluffy!

Freddy:...I need to step away for a moment.

( _Sofia sits silently, as Freddy Alvarez walks away, and closes the door behind him. All of a sudden, we hear a scream of "MOTHERFUCKER!" followed by intense weeping, followed by, 'Why, God, WHY!?.)_

Sofia: Well, I guess that's it for this interview. The boyfriend of the girl you want is that guy you all make fun of. Why? Because looks don't matter. Heart and personality does. The People's Champion loves everyone equally, except for the ones I hate. Good night and buy my merch folks.

Ash Meltzer: Ray Kiran is a lucky son of a bitch….A 1.2 million dollar per a season contract with ACW, five percent of his merch sales and Sofia Reynoso…..no wonder you hate him.

Freddy Alvarez: Oh, piss off. What's next?

Ash Meltzer: It's time to dive into the mailbag. The first question: Why is Ray Kiran more of a chick magnet than Freddy Alvarez?

Freddy: Because life is a pit of despair, where nice guys like me have to watch a fat fuck like Kiran go out with a perfect ten like Sofia, and meanwhile, Fleshlight still hasn't delivered my order. Next question.

Ash Meltzer: Have you heard about any ACW spin off shows? I've heard of several including a show that takes out characters and puts them in a High School setting. It is called 'Average Azriel' and has Azriel as the main protagonist as an awkward seven foot geek who hates the stupid-sexy-popular Jason Sabre

Freddy: That sounds ridiculous. Who the hell pitched this idea?

Ash Meltzer: Ray Kiran did. Speaking of which a rated G show called Kiran's Koolest Klubhouse is coming soon to Disney Junior. Mickey Mouse will be his co-star in this excellent show that will teach kids about friendship. I've also heard of a ACW prequel show starring CJ Hawk and Papa Hawk. And a show where Asher Darma goes back to India to wow a Princess before his village is destroyed.

Freddy: Anyway, here's another question: 'Seth Sullivan was originally announced for Ring of Valhalla, but he was replaced by Tate Williams. Why did this happen, and is there heat between Seth and SSW?

Ash: Seth Sullivan started getting a push elsewhere and demanded a 300,000 dollar pay raise. Jack Classic told him no and Seth said he wasn't working the show. The two sides have talked since then, but it's been said that Seth wants a push right away for himself and the 'Cobra Club' as well as jobs for people in his stable. That's quite the demands for Jack Classic, who'd rather not spend all that money on him and his eighty five friends.

Freddy: In the end, Tate was brought in, since Jack was impressed by his work in ICW, and was given the spot, along with a rumored push of his own.

Ash: Good for Tate. I heard that he will be World Champion within a year. Once again, plans can change.

Freddy: Now, one last question: 'Why was Diamondust almost never on any ACW show? She was the Women's Champion, but she never appeared while Natalia was a constant presence throughout the season. Why was this?'

Ash: To my knowledge, Sabre doesn't think Diamondust is worth flying out. Also Natalia's character is the one that's progressing while Diamondust is the final boss that appears in the last couple episodes of an Anime for the end of the arc. Diamondust broke Nattie in kayfabe and the story is watching Natalia's downfall, turning her back on everything and going back to challenge her. From what I've been told, Natalia is going to take the title and defend against Erin, Izzy or Sofia at Final Destination. Right now, Izzy is unlikely to get the big spot.

Freddy: It seems like we are out of time! Next episode, we will have our first retro review! We will have a poll up soon, asking which show do you want us to revisit!

Ash Meltzer: I'm Ash Meltzer and he's….uh…..the guy that lost the girl he wanted to Ray Kiran and this has been another edition of- stop crying- WFA Insider Radio. Seriously man, you didn't have a shot? Ray Kiran's a millionaire and kids love him.

Freddy: _*sobs uncontrollably*_

 **A/N: And that is all! As always, thanks to EpicOne22 for co-writing this with me. A poll will be on my profile where you can decide which WFA classic PPV we will review first! We will review each show in order by how many votes they get, so make sure you pick wisely! See you all next time!**


	4. Episode 4: ACW Glory Road 2

Freddy: Hooooow's it going, everybody? I'm Freddy Alvarez and with me as always is none other than the one and only Ash Meltzer!

Ash Meltzer: Um, yeah, this was another great show by ACW and we're going to look at it. The Staples Center was sold out with 20,000 people in attendance. The gate was an astounding 880,000 dollar gate. It also has the third highest buyrate in ACW History with 790,000 fans ordering Glory Road 2. For comparison, the original Glory Road had measly 250,000 buys for both title matches. Retaliation spiked up to 450,000 with Devil's Playground and Legends of New School teaming. Final Destination scored 950,000 buys with Azriel vs Detrick for the title, Fight without Honor 2 and Ash vs Crowe. Betrayal scored 700,000 buys on the strength of Detrick vs Jason and the Factions title finals. ACW Destiny was higher than this with 885,000 buys for Roman vs Azriel for the ACW World Championship as the headliner.

Freddy: The show in question was ACW Glory Road 2. The kick-off show featured an extended trailer for ACW Curse of the Stormmaker, where we got some interesting plot details, and it was confirmed that Matt Lopez would finally make an ACW appearance, after tons of popular demand. The sad thing is that the rumored ACW: Dreception movie will have to wait it's turn.

Ash Meltzer: I've been told that it was cancelled all together because it's similar to this plot. The Dre Community was very upset and vented on the ACW Reddit with very hateful things to say about Detrick Cyrus and how he should be thrown over a wall. In fact a GoFundMe for the #BlameDetrick Movement is up right now and all money will be donated to Anthony Dre, who is going through emotional distress. That lovely man, Jason Sabre donated 2000 dollars to the movement and has retweeted the link multiple times. What a nice guy, who's totally not fucking with his best friend and totally didn't start the GoFundMe as the user 'I'mTotallyNotJasonSabre'

Freddy: Now, let's get right into the action, with the main card of ACW Glory Road 2. Going in, we expected to see the build for Final Destination 2: Live from Estadio Azteca in Mexico City, Mexico, finally take shape.

Ash: This action started with a very well produced video package that highlighted the Azriel-Malice Devils Playground match and Natalia's Dark Phoenix saga which led to a more fun, celebratory portion of the video featuring both Road to Glory tournaments. Freddy, you wrestle on the indies using California Love by Tupac. How do you feel about the theme song for this event, Wow by Post Malone?

Freddy: Definitely a bit out there in terms of music choice, but it fit surprisingly well. I liked the song and I give my stamp of approval.

Ash Meltzer: After this show, it's a moment where ACW showed up and got em to say wow.

Freddy: We started off with an excellent opener to crowd a new Wildcard Champion, as Detrick Cyrus, Sicario, Jesus Garza, Ph,D, and Freddy Escobar competed in a TLC match!

Ash Meltzer: It was good to see Detrick Cyrus not be the only one to kill himself in a match for once. I think Jesus took a brunt of the high spots with the Perfect Plex off the ladder and M.D.S. off the ladder coming off the top of my head. He did look strong in the early portions though despite being an afterthought to the Freddy/Sicario/Detrick story that's been bubbling.

Freddy: He definitely earned his place in the match, but he was secondary to that storyline. Freddy's obsession with defeating the man who killed his father figure ended up being his downfall, as he accidentally cost himself and Detrick the match, and allowed Sicario to capitalize and win the title. Not a popular result, but the match itself was a hot opener.

Ash: ACW always has hot openers with a lot of moving parts. I gave the match 4 stars as I do with most openers for the company. Sicario's title run didn't last long as he lost it to Brandon Duke who in turn lost it to CJ Hawk the week after. Jeez, they're hotshotting the hell out of that ACW Wildcard title.

Freddy: Indeed, the direction for that title for Final Destination is still unclear, but good for CJ, he won his first title in ACW…..he doesn't seem to understand the meaning of 'cashing it in' however.

Ash: I like how the joke is that he knows he can't beat Roman McIntyre since he's 0-4 against him so he's keeping the title so he can get a Championship bonus because he needs the money. That's actually some solid character storytelling. Still, I've heard the hotshotting will continue with Pantera Jr or Mason Rivers getting the title at Final Destination.

Freddy: Overall, the match was full of high-spots and fast-paced wrestling that set Los Angeles' expectations high for the rest of the show. And now we move on, as up next was Natalia vs Diamondust for the Women's Championship

Ash: I gave this match, that was less than a minute, 2.5 stars. Why? Because the reaction of the crowd and the culmination of a very good character arc ending deserves some credit. Natalia's transition from super cute, innocent babyface into a revenge fueled yet conflicted character has been very compelling. She's on fire right now, especially with her promo work and her ring ability. Looks like all that training she does with the Ace has been paying off.

Freddy: Speaking of that, Jason and Natalia have been seen around each other much more often, and they are usually paired together for media appearance for the WFA. Wh

Ash: I have heard that Natalia's been staying close to Jason while she's having problems at home with DJ Kingston. Allegedly, the two had a big argument at their home in El Paso and she left the house. I guess there's a lot of tension, possibly out of jealousy over Natalia's top star status in ACW and soon, ICW, while DJ is still in a tag team.

Freddy: Jason himself has not been shy to milk this drama for all of its worth, where he has been trolling DJ Kingston relentlessly. On Twitter, he said that DJ Kingston couldn't even make the cut for the Ace and Ass Connection.

Ash: What about when Freddy posted a picture on instagram of Jason, Natalia, himself and Detrick with the mask on at a Charity Gala, with Nattie's hands being on Sabre's arm. Then DJ posted the comment 'WTF bro? You didn't tell me'. Sabre posted right underneath 'Sorry you didn't get invited. Only people with five star matches and the right to wear the pants in the family were invited'.

.

Freddy: This also lead to tension within the Monarchy, as DJ is seemingly getting mad at the Prince for allegedly facilitating the friendship between Jason and Natalia. Freddy's trying to play peacekeeper, but he is getting tired of getting dragged into drama.

Ash: Not for nothing, but Jason has three kids and if he had a fourth one with Natalia, it would probably look better than any baby she could have with DJ. Not fanning the fires of course.

Freddy: Of course not. DJ, who co-holds the WFA Tag Team Championships with the rest of the Monarchy, has recently challenged Jason to a No DQ match. Seems like WFA creative is running with this angle, and they are planning to build on it during WFA events and house shows.

Ash: 'Jason replied don't work a shoot into a work mark. JS.' Go Ace. Smart on DJ for getting himself an angle with Jason Sabre even if he looks like a cuck to the public eye. His twitter followers went up 5k after that.

Freddy: DJ has always been an underrated performer, and he is very athletic, plus he has promo skills. Seems like maybe a singles run could be in his future, depending on how this program turns out….wait, weren't we discussing a match?

Ash Meltzer: it was 56 seconds….what can we really discuss other than that crazy pop Natalia got for winning the title in Los Angeles? Speaking of which, what a crazy pop Natalia got in Los Angeles!

Freddy: She definitely has earned her spot. After being underutilized in other promotions, she found herself in ACW, and ever since then she has never looked back.

Ash: She has a beautiful story. Hopefully we can get her on one day to discuss in. After this emotional high, we had a backstage segment featuring the Kiran division storyline, as Jason likes to call it.

Freddy:...No. All yours, Meltz.

Ash: He wasn't even in the segment. But Chris Wolf slipping on the floor was a great gif that has been memed to death. Moving on, we had our first of three five star or higher matches inside Devil's Playground 2. Goddamn, what a feud and story this has been between Azriel and Malice, who noticeably isn't acknowledged by his first name in ACW anymore.

Freddy: Soon, Asher Darma and Yul Bannock will just be called Darma and Yul.

Ash: I think it has more to do with Jason Sabre wanting to be the only Jason. I'm sure Yul and Asher will be safe.

Freddy: Anyway, this match was a fight. It was nothing short of absolutely brutal, with both men fully putting their bodies on the line for this one.

Ash: They started on top of the cage. Azriel got his eye blacked and bloodied when Malice jabbed a kendo stick into it, which then led to Azriel taking a massive drop and then following a splash. Of course Azriel no sold it

Freddy: The rest of this match was not pretty at all, and I mean this in the best way possible. It wasn't like a CZW match, with senseless spots of violence with no sense and rhythm. There were some very violent and nasty spots here, but they told a story, of Malice trying to take down the unstoppable monster. This puts it above most garbage wrestling, as it isn't just two idiots beating each other with light tubes. Take notes, Chris Wolf.

Ash: Malice got candle wax poured on him, got thrown against the wall and beaten up badly. The match ended with ...probably the most unsafe thing I've seen this year. Malice got thrown over 30 feet into the edge of the announce table. He could've been crippled and had his spine shattered. Similar to how my brother took stars off for Kota and Naito for doing the same thing, I will as well. Five stars instead of six. This was a risk to their health in the worst of ways. I was told Azriel pitched the spot and Malice went along with it under the impression, 'Lets go out there and make the other two matches look worse by comparison'. I'm sure both had a chip on their shoulder going into this as neither were considered A Plus tier workers and as far as builds go, these guys should've closed and not been the third match. Obviously they felt that way and set out to prove their worth. Excellent effort even if it was too wreckless for my taste.

Freddy: It was a Herculean task to follow this match up, but both matches in the main event more than delivered. The Women's Road to Glory Champion was crowned as Erin Frost, Sofia Reynoso, and Izzy Martinez-Solare.

Ash: Sofia and Erin had a great match. I'm sure everyone was shocked to hear that. In seriousness though, damn these girls killed each other. Erin got her skull cracked in when she ran head first into the steel post and Sofia landed right on her head when Izzy gave her a Tigress Bomb on the ring apron. I have to give this five stars. I think six point twenty five, but they nearly killed each other when they all knew that the biggest show of the year was around the corner. Imagine if Erin or Sofia got injured…..Izzy, who cares, but those two are valuable assets going into the finale. With that said, Izzy was really good with her Lucha spots and her elimination was well done as she Springboarded into a Chill out from Erin. Which led to an excellent second part of the match where Sofia and Erin brought the crowd to a peak crowd reaction. Those two girls are pros. This was an excellent professional wrestling match in my opinion. Last week Sofia called out any woman to top her…..the challenge has been presented girls.

Freddy: Don't worry. Trell booked a fatal four-way between Carson, Angelica, Brianna, and Natalia. I'm sure they will do fine.

Ash: But will they live up to this standard? FInd out at ICW Overload in two episodes. Anyways, the story going into this match pointed at Erin winning. But Sofia Reynoso won. Any thoughts or inside sources on why from your side Freddy?

Freddy: I believe they wanted to keep Erin-Natalia as the main women's feud for season 3. Plus, they also wanted to pull the trigger for the highly requested Sofia-Natalia dream match for Final Destination.

Ash: Sofia is only behind Jason when it comes to popularity and at times surpassed him and has been on top of popularity polls. She's a draw and so is Natalia. Mexico City is the best place to do it. Plus, it's the first womens main event in ACW Pay-Per-View history. I think you couldn't pick a better two girls to do it with. Also, I've been told that ticket sales for Final Destination 2 have been extremely good with this match and the Fight Without Honor 4 match giving a significant push in sales. Only nosebleeds are left.

Freddy: Sofia and Natalia, going at it, one on one. How can you not be excited for that?

Ash: I do feel a bit bad for Erin since the plan was originally her vs Natalia for the title at Estadio Azteca. Although I've heard rumors that Jason has thought of Erin taking the title in Hellfire Trinity 2 against Natalia and turning it into a triple threat. I can see it. With the exception of Alexis and Giselle, who hardly ever wrestle, Erin is the third most popular woman. A triple threat wouldn't hurt the card at all, although I think they wouldn't want Erin to lose the title two weeks after winning it and I don't think Mexico City would be happy with Erin retaining over their hometown girl, Sofia or the Mexican-American who's storyline has been getting the ACW Womens Championship back. So, she has that going against the triple threat idea, but honestly, I'm all for a triple threat between three of the four best female workers in the game today.

Freddy: And up next, was our main event: Ash Russo vs Jason Sabre for the Men's Road to Glory Championship. Now, this match has also been a highly anticipated match, as both men have never faced each other at all in their careers. So after having two five star matches go on before them, and with the pressure that comes with this being a first-time encounter ...they delivered.

Ash: God dammit, Big Match Ace does it again. I thought he couldn't follow a dangerous, but excellent hardcore style match in Devil's Playground 2. While Sofia, Erin and Izzy has a match that had the peoples heart pounding. Yet he pulled together one of the greatest performances I've seen in my life with one of the top junior heavyweight style wrestlers in the business right now. Of course the crowd was hotter for this than anything, being that this is Jason's hometown. Ash Russo was booed with absolutely no support. I have to go over five stars. 7.25 from me. This dream became a reality

Freddy: Ash Russo definitely more than held up his end of the bargain. The match was built around Jason trying to ground Ash Russo, keeping the pace of the match slow so that Ash Russo wouldn't be able to use his high-flying maneuvers.

Ash: I would like to point out that neither men had to land on their heads to get over with the crowd with this match, so props to them. Although there was a couple high spots, but they all meant something. No wasted motion. Both looked strong. A happy ending. The crowd was sent home happy. What more could you want in a event?

Freddy: Seth Rollins went on a Twitter onslaught, doubling down on saying that he is the best in the world, and that WWE was the best wrestling in the world. Jason Sabre responded with a laughing face emoji, plus a photo of him meeting Becky at ComicCon.

Ash: In WFA Terms when it comes to him being the best in the world he's, behind Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus, Sofia Reynoso, Natalia Rodriguez, Freddy Escobar, Roman mcIntyre, Ash Russo, CJ Hawk, Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix, Erin Frost, Yul Bannok, Asher Darma, Will Ralston, Furno Moxley, Ray Kiran…...uh, I'm just going to stop there, you get the point.

Freddy: I would say others like Carson Michaels, Tate Williams, Koji Yoshida, Adrian Young, Anthony Dre, etc, rank above Seth. Mainly because they are allowed to do what they want in their matches.

Ash: I think our point has been made. Anyways, it's time for our interview of the week.

Freddy: Indeed it is. Our guest here tonight is one of the top women in the WFA, the current WFA Women's Champion, and the woman who, last week, was the object of a challenge from Sofia Reynoso. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Heartbreak Chick, Carson Michaels!

* _We go to a split screen, where we see Carson Michaels*_

Carson: Hi Ash and Freddy! Thanks for having me today.

Freddy: Glad to have you here!

Ash: Thank you for joining us today. I can not guarantee that my co host won't creep on you however, but I did give you a heads up beforehand.

Freddy:...thanks a lot, Ash. Ignore him, he doesn't go out much unless it's an ACW show.

Ash Meltzer: Don't ignore the guy who runs the show. Also ACW is quality content. Now, let's cut the small talk and get to the meat of why you're here and that was last week's interview.

Freddy: Indeed, last week, you received a challenge from someone who I would consider a rising star in the WFA Women's Division, Sofia Reynoso. She stated that if she was around during the time where the WFA Women's Championship tournament was being held, she would have won the title, not you. What is your response?

Carson: Could she have won it? Oh I have no doubt she could have. But saying she could have and actually _doing_ so is two completely different things.

Ash Meltzer: A lot of people say that there is a good chance that she will. She also made comments directed toward you ICW girls about not stepping up and taking the womens wrestling world to the next level until ACW came along and started the 'Womens Evolution'. Comments?

Carson: ACW has some of the most talented wrestlers I have seen. But to say ICW hasn't stepped up their game is arguably a huge insult and a slap in the face to everyone.

Ash: Do you feel that Trell, the head booker of ICW, has given you the opportunity to showcase your talents properly? And if so, how do you feel about the flame war that ACW's marky fanbase admittedly started?

Carson: Now we're getting to the real question. I have had my confrontations with Trell concerning me showcasing what I'm truly made of. Despite the setback I encountered, we reached an agreement. As far as this so called "flame war" I'm more than ready to put those flames out.

Ash: In your opinion is ICW's womens division better than ACW's despite online criticisms from fans such as 'WomensDeEvolution and KiranTheRay?

Carson: I'm doubling down. Can ICW beat ACW's women's division? Absolutely. Don't count any of us out because of these "haters"

Freddy: Back to the interview last week. Sofia laid out the challenge. She wants to put the WFA Women's Championship on the line. Do you want the match? Will you go one on one with Sofia Reynoso?

Carson: Damn straight I will.

Ash Meltzer: I just received word that Sofia has tweeted out, in response to you accepting on our live radio show, "Carson's about to lose a title, but get her first good match. # #PeoplesChamp #RayKiranIsHotterThanYourCuck" Comments?

Freddy: You made that last one up.

Ash Meltzer: I have the tweet right here if you want to see it. See ...Ray Kiran is hotter than your cuck ...Freddy, are you okay?

Freddy:...I need a minute…* _leaves, booth. Sobbing is heard from the other room*_

Carson: Well while he's composing himself I do have one thing to say. Sofia, less lips more fists. Hope you have enough money for a jaw replacement.

Ash Meltzer: Sofia just tweeted "I'm doubling down. The Womens division that has Sara Lewis in 2019 isn't the best womens division. SSW is better and they fucking suck…..except future." Well, the battlelines have been drawn. Out of curiosity, how do you think ICW co-worker and ACW top star, Natalia Rodriguez would feel about this and who's side is she on?

Carson: At this point I could care less. She's due to get her jaw broken too.

Ash Meltzer: Hey, Freddy wanted to ask this question and if you want to kick him in the face, he's in the next room. But when will you be competing in a Bra & Panties match? He's a huge fan on them. Once again, he's in the next room.

Carson: Noted, thank you Ash.

* _Carson leaves the room, and closes the door. We hear the door to the next room opening. We hear Freddy stop his sobbing to say, 'Oh hey, Carson, what's u- OW!' We heard a loud thud, as Carson enters the room again._

Carson: You may continue.

Ash Meltzer: So, onto another topic. If you could bring in one WFA talent to ICW, who would it be.

Carson: Oh that's a tough one. Honestly I'm not sure, there are so many of them.

Ash Meltzer: Towing the line aren't we, . So, what's your relationship status right now and who have you dated that we know?

Carson: Currently single right now so no answer for you there Ash.

Ash: Does Freddy Alvarez have a shot and if not, are you willing to date him anyways, because his grandmother wants him to move out of her basement?

Carson: I plead the fifth.

Ash: That's a no. Well, since we played this game with Detrick, it's time to do the same because we believe in equality. Top 5 hottest guys in WFA.

Carson: Damn it this isn't easy but okay. Jason Sabre, Jason Malice, Raptor Reigns, And I like the Wayne brothers.

Ash: That list started normal…..then we got a cripple, jurassic park and The White Bella's. I love it.

Carson: I didn't want wives or girlfriends head hunting me.

Ash: So you didn't pick Ray Kiran because you already have enough heat with Sofia?

Carson: I didn't pick guys who have _relevant_ wives and girlfriends. Like Detrick for example.

Ash: Ouch. Sofia is competing in the main event of Final Destination 2 at Estadio Azteca against Natalia Rodriguez, Erin Frost or both in the ACW Womens Championship match in front of 80,000 people or more. Will ICW give the women the main event in the next two years? At that level or a similar level.

Carson: If we don't then expect for Trell to have a lot of degenerate behavior from yours truly until we do.

Ash: Thank you for joining us and good luck against Sofia Reynoso whenever it happens. Also thank you to the millions of Ash Meltzer fans and the one fan of Freddy Alvarez for tuning in. We'll see you next week for SSW Ring of Valhalla. Goodbye.


	5. Episode 5:Ring of Valhalla(And Forsaken)

Freddy Alvarez: Hoooooooooow's it going everybody! Welcome to WFA Insider Radio, where we rate, review and report on the WFA! I'm Freddy Alvarez and with me as always, is the one and only, Ash Meltzer, who wanted to review Toy Story 4, but was reminded by our producer that this was a wrestling podcast.

Ash Meltzer: Uh, Toy Story 4 had a lot of emotional storytelling that crescendoed in a nice, touching payoff. Can't say the same about Ring of Valhalla by having Mexico's American representative in the World cup win the SSW Universal title.

Freddy: Yeah, the Texas-born Detrick Cyrus being in the Mexico bracket for the world cup is bullshit.

Ash Meltzer: I've been told that Jason Sabre was so outraged that he is holding anti-Detrick Rallies in Mexico as we speak. Truly a revolutionary in the hispanic community.

Freddy A: Freddy Escobar and Jason Sabre have formed a partnership and charity to piss Detrick off- I mean, to advocate for Latino representation.

Ash Meltzer: Anyways, we're covering Ring of Valhalla, which in a way was supposed to be Detrick coronation on top of SSW United's brand. However, the match beforehand may have rained on the parade of Detrick Cyrus. We'll analyze that argument at the end of our review but as for now, let's talk about how we started the show…..with Detrick Cyrus in church before Ghostface Killah played and showed us three of SSW United's greatest moments on repeat. How would you rate the opening video my friend?

Freddy: Solid 3.5 stars. The song was good, Ghostface Killah is always a win, but Detrick in Church was a segment that he filmed and paid for himself, and sent it in at the last minute.

Ash Meltzer: What a dick and mark. Following that video, SSW got a new commentator, Chris Weapon.

Freddy: Who almost got the PPV cancelled after cutting a very offensive promo in the Press Conference leading up to the event.

Ash Meltzer: This guy isn't worth the money they paid to bring him in.

Freddy: So what are your opinions on the commentary team of Armando Torres-Lopez and Chris Weapon? How well did they do throughout the event?

Ash Meltzer: Chris Weapon was a fine heel. Armando was a fine face. I think they need time to develop a rapport with each other. Of the big three, I think SSW's commentary would be behind. Same could be said about other fed's not named ACW and ICW, where the commentators are basically characters on the defined personalities.

Freddy: Our first match in this PPV was Anthony Dre vs Brandon Duke. The lead up to this story was Anthony Dre forming a team with the person dating his ex-wife, Brandon Duke, who made his first PPV appearance in the WFA on this show. The partnership fell apart when Anthony Dre discovered Duke mistreating his daughter, which lead to them brawling and Jack Classic making the match.

Ash Meltzer: That's a nice way of saying 'beat up'. SSW had to change the wording on their website as they came under fire for such a controversial storyline on Fox Sports 1.

Freddy: This was one of the last angles Alan Riddle worked on before he left the company. Anyway, this match opened the show, with a Falls Count Anywhere stipulation. Ash, what was your rating for this match?

Ash Meltzer: Three stars. A fine brawl to put over Brandon Duke. The Trivolt interference was a little out of nowhere. I am so glad tt Dre turned heel, because that means we're getting Anthony Freaking Dre, which is his ACW Character. Hopefully at least, but I've heard that where this is heading. Dre will be filming vignettes to get the character over for the TV product.

Freddy: Dre is one of the most charismatic wrestlers in the WFA, so him being able to showcase his charisma with promos should be a bonus for the shows. Also, rumor has it that SSW wants to slowly push the former Olympic Silver Medalist as one of their top stars. How do you see that going over with the fans, Ash, and is Duke up for the task?

Ash Meltzer: Freddy, I have on good authority that Fox Sports 1 is demanding that SSW start to move toward a sports oriented product. So Duke would fit in, Can he perform though? Yeah, he has the background. But can he perform at a main event level? I don't think so. Not yet at least. He does pick things up quickly from what I've heard though.

Freddy: The move to a sports oriented product will also reportedly lead to a shake up in SSW's overall format. SSW recently announced a thirty minute show on FS1 called SSW Breakdown, where it will basically function as a Sports center type show for SSW, previewing the PPV's for SSW.

Ash Meltzer: I can see SSW's main product going for a more realistic approach ...which brings us to the tag title match. For the time given, I don't think it was as good as they should've been. I only gave it three stars for a fifteen minute Pay-Per-View match.

Freddy: I think it was the soon-to-be leaving champions phoning it in, as they didn't really mesh well with the other teams. Blade and Danger are very good workers, the Fortress are on of the best teams in the WFA, and the Red Princes are solid. But they didn't mesh well with the champs, and this lead to a spotty match that would have benefited from being cut down.

Ash Meltzer: I think SSW Forever's closure is only going to benefit United's tag division. I don't expect Dangerous Blades to have an extremely short reign as Furi Za Faia will probably become Undisputed Tag Champions.

Freddy: I agree. Danger and Blade vs Furi Za Faia is definitely the next thing for both of these teams. As for the former champs, Sara, Shane and Ryan will be released soon, as Ben Jones still has two matches left on his contract.

Ash Meltzer: The next match on the card was surprisingly pleasant despite no build and basically a vehicle to get over Strong Style Connection. It was against the Monarchy and I gave this six man 3 and a Quarter. I don't think that this trio will be megastars in the vein of Detrick Cyrus, Furno Moxley or Ash. But I do think they have a place in SSW. I think this was a good start for them.

Freddy: I have heard that Koji Yoshida has plans set for him. He was given the most shine in this match, and looked very strong throughout, even getting the pin. Look for him to be a fixture in SSW going forward, as an upper-midcard player and potentially, maybe a main event player.

Ash Meltzer: Koji has to be smiling after this match since ICW, SSW, and ACW have very different fanbases. So, his heat with ICW's fanbase isn't going to carry over. I don't think he's an upper midcard guy yet based on this match and reaction but we'll wait and see.

Freddy: Up next was the ladder match for the SSW Grand Championship, where CJ Hawk defended against Flynn Horde, Adrian Lord, Mason Rivers, Cody Fireheart, Ced, Asher Darma, and Jeff Rizzo. To me, this was the first great match of the night, and kept me entertained throughout.

Ash Meltzer: 4 and a Half stars from me. Excellent performances by Mason Rivers, who died for our entertainment. Asher Darma who took the opportunity to make a moment. Flynn Horde who's probably going to get the rocket strapped onto his back at some point in the next year, especially considering that he was originally supposed to win the match and seems to be a favorite for management.

Freddy: Everyone performed their role well in this match, and they worked well with each other, keeping a frenetic pace with great high-spots and rapid-fire action. The finish was Adrian Lord unstrapping the belt after interrupting Asher Darma's hope spot by knocking over the ladder that he was on, getting massive heat for it. Ash, rumor has it that Adrian Lord might get his own Ingobernables faction. How do you feel about this?

Ash Meltzer: I think it'd be smart of SSW to leech off some of that LIJ money.

Freddy: Feel like I should rephrase that; do you think Adrian Lord is ready for that spot, and what do you think of him?

Ash Meltzer: I think Adrian Lord is a good in ring talent and solid enough on the mic. I don't mind him having a faction, especially one that already has some pre-made popularity attatched to it. I don't think it will be as popular as Naito's or the ogz in Mexico, but if SSW does right by Adrian. It could get over.

Freddy: Up next, a match with a ...tumultuous background… it's Tate Williams vs Bryan Drake.

Ash: What a low point.

Freddy: I feel like it wasn't supposed be a match, but an angle. The match was kept short, with Tate Williams looking good at least, but the match was DOA, because of all the drama that went behind the scenes. See, it was supposed to be Sullivan vs Drake, but 2 weeks before the press conference, Sullivan demanded more money, leading to Jack Classic simply firing him on the spot, and deciding to put Tate Williams, 2018's Rising Star of the year in the spot. Look, I like Tate…..but putting him and Brandon Duke in the Evan Empire is probably not the best thing to do with talents like theirs.

Ash Meltzer: This Evan Empire angle is the worst angle in SSW history based on how much of a flop it's been creatively and with the crowd on both shows. Honestly, do you even remember how this stupid storyline started because I doubt anyone does. Alan Riddle is the worst booker in WFA history and this storyline isn't going to be salvaged. That's why I've heard that they are starting a new faction under a new booking team.

Freddy: Whatever it is, it has to be better than this. The Evan Empire died once we heard Evan do commentary for the Samuel vs Will Ralston match, and with every subsequent appearance, it sunk farther into its grave. Anyway's, now we move onto the last three matches of the show, starting off with the Goddess Championship match with Logan Storm defending against Jessie Faraday.

Ash: This was the best womens match in SSW History at Four Stars, They surpassed expectations in my opinion. The promos leading up to this were good and I think Jessie winning was the right call with her new gimmick. But I also think that Logan Storm lost more than a title tonight in terms of credibility and that the coronation of Jessie could've been bigger had Logan had a stronger title run.

Freddy: Even so, I do commend them for delivering a great match when people expected this match to be mediocre. This could be a sign that more focus will be placed on the Women's Division going forward. And with the Women's evolution in ACW and ICW (?), it might be a necessity.

Ash: Is Jessie the girl you go for to lead that in SSW? Compare her workrate, mic skills and charisma to Sofia, Carson, Natalia and Angelica. Does she match up? Can she draw a female audience?

Freddy: Jessie is growing as a performer. She's not at the level of those four women yet, but the benefit is that the audience can see her grow into her full potential. Plus, she's got Traci Star, Natalia, and Katarina Love with her, along with the rumored signing of Carson Michaels and Rayleen Barnett, and other future prospects like Jade Yamashita and Celeste Blackstar. I think the division can grow into one of the best parts of the program.

Ash: SSW needs someone ready now to lead the division! This hypothetically was her crowning achievement. She's the SSW Girl. She has to step it up and be the best womens wrestler on the planet and I don't think she's top five.

Freddy: Now it's make or break time for her. Will Jessie Faraday live up to her potential, or will she crumble under the pressure? It remains to be seen. Now, Ash, when we saw this live, I remember you were very invested in this next match. Now that you re-watched it, what are your thoughts.

Ash Meltzer: 4.75 stars. I was tempted to give it five, but I just couldn't go **ALL IN** on it. It was a great physical brawl where both men went **ALL OUT**. It was **Double Or Nothing** for this feud after basically killing the main event feud with that angle at the end of SSW Kingdom. These guys delivered a very physical and crazy brawl. Some would even call it a Fyter fest. I think both men looked excellent after this.

Freddy: BTW, we're plugging AEW. Cody, Matt and Nick paid us handsomely. Now I can take my kids on that vacation to Stanford.

Ash Meltzer: Er…..uh…..me and my brother spent the money on PWG Tickets.

Freddy: Review of the Mario Kart tournament in the PWG after-party coming soon, BTW.

Ash Meltzer: SO back to the match. Ash needed this win after coming off horrible at our last pay-per-view. And Furno looked tough. Yeah, this was match of the night. Which really sucks for the main event of tonight's big shows.

Freddy: This match was just two men fighting. That was all it was, and it was phenomenal. It was emotional, it was brutal, and that ending? Meltz what did you think of it?

Ash Meltzer: Video package worthy. In one year, they need to revisit this and have them in the main event slot. Absolute excellence. After this match was a good match that wanted to be epic.

Freddy: To be perfectly fair, this match was not bad by any means. I actually thought it was pretty good, but the problem with it was that it felt like this match was building to something bigger down the line. And the main event of the biggest show of the year requires finality.

Ash Meltzer: I gave it 4.25. It was good, but I know they were trying really hard. I think both wrestlers are great. But they wanted an epic classic and threw everything they had for this singles match. It was good, in fact really good. But not what they wanted. There was something off.

Freddy: Like I said, it feels like they're building to something. Maybe there, they can go All Out….shit, I forgot you beat me to it.

Ash Meltzer: They have a rematch coming up, I know that much. I think they'll put it together. With that being said, it's still a really good match. It just falls victim to the previous match being a better package.

Freddy: Anyway, that is that for SSW PPV's so far. Glad we got this out of the way. Now we can move on! Next week, we will talk NAW, with-

Ash Meltzer: Hey, what about that SSW Forever pay-per-view, Forsaken? You know the three match one that actually might be the best Pay-Per-View in the brands history.

Freddy:...fuck. Spoiler, that's just because of the main event.

Ash Meltzer: At least they went out with the best match in SSW's history. Give Alan Riddle some credit for that.

Freddy: You mean Jason Sabre. Anyways, we start off with the Freelancers defending the Forever Tag Titles against Furi za Faia. This was a solid opener where the right team won. Felix Sammet left due to contract issues, but was replaced by Katashi Suzuki, the nephew of Minoru Suzuki. Ash, what do you think of the replacement?

Ash Meltzer: It isn't SSW without fuckery. This truly was an encapsulation of what made SSW Forever…..a show. Katashi was a good choice. He played his role well in this match and I hope to see Furi Za Faia to stay on fire in the tag division with the brands merging. By the way, the tag division is going to benefit the most from this merger.

Freddy: No kidding. Forever had a pretty solid tag division, with Freelancers, Furi za Faia, Wayne Bros, etc. They just had no idea how to use them. United's problem was that teams like the New Shield, Fortress, Anarchy, were left under the rug in favor of the lackluster reign that the Shadow/ Sanguine Coven/Dark Family/ Jimmy Havoc and Friends had.

Ash Meltzer: Is Samuel and the Super Mario hammer apart of the tag division.

Freddy: Sadly no.

Ash Meltzer: I gave that match 3.5. Next was another SSW Forever clusterfuck. I gave it 3.25 stars as it wrapped up the Ralston storyline, although they did butchure the comeback in the lead up to the match and this came out of nowhere. Good job Alan.

Freddy: Kiran Satin rated this ∞/5. What a mark. Anyways, let's get to the good shit.

Ash Meltzer: Is that the nerd in the crowd who thinks he's a journalist like me?

Freddy Alvarez: Newsflash, just because you have a website on Weebly doesn't mean you're a journalist.

Ash Meltzer: Enough talking about jabrones. Let's get back to the show and the excellent main event that might've been the best match in SSW History, at least in my opinion. I gave it five stars.

Freddy: It was actually really good. It was very good, well laid-out, and both men had their working boots on. Jason was excellent as always, and Tim Michaels, when he's not doing his "Hey guys, did you know I'm British?" gimmick, is actually a great wrestler.

Ash Meltzer: It took Alan Riddle until the last show to learn how to book a main event that sends the crowd home happy and satisfying everyone. Great job Alan

Freddy: This was Alan Riddle's last show. He left…..he is now a producer and writer for WWE Main Event. At least he went off a high note.

Ash Meltzer: I have no idea if Tim Michaels is going to go anywhere or if he's just getting a five star against Jason and fucking off

Freddy: Ey, look on the bright side…..at least he's British.

Ash Meltzer: Jason Sabre…...is Jason Sabre. He's on a hot streak right now in terms of in ring action and I think this was the first time we saw the Best Bout Machine in SSW. Hopefully they keep up with 'The Cheat Code of the stars'

Freddy: Btw, that might be a benefit for the merger. We get to see the Ace go up against Detrick, Freddy, Flynn, CJ, Tate, Brandon, Koji, Matt, Adrian,...so many possibilities for fresh match-ups in SSW.

Ash Meltzer: I don't need a blue pill after hearing that.

Freddy: So, up next is our interview with…...Mason Rivers? Ash, why couldn't we book a better guest?

Ash Meltzer: Ray Kiran heard that pancakes were half off at IHOP. So this is the best we could manage after the homeless man outside the studio passed away an hour before our show started. Rest in Peace.

Freddy: Indeed, RIP Lavar Ball. Anyways, live from….the Las Vegas Casino & Hospital Grill…..Mason Rivers.

Mason: Owwww the pain!

Freddy: First question, how did it feel taking all of those painful spots in that ladder match?

Mason: Well, it really hurt. It was painful, like you said. Ten out of ten, would not do again.

Freddy: Goddamn millennials.

Ash Meltzer: This is why Asher Darma is better than you.

Mason: Asher is a very talented man who is, without a doubt, the future of the WFA. Also, an absolute pleasure to talk to.

Freddy: Your self confidence is amazing.

Ash: I'm sure an endorsement from someone who has done nothings means a lot to Asher. .By the way, shouldn't you be calling yourself the future?

Mason: I...I honestly don't know. It seems any time I get any momentum, I fall and I fall hard. I don't know if I can be called the future. I can't even find my footing.

Freddy: As clearly demonstrated in the ladder match.

Mason: Yeah. Fair.

Ash Meltzer: Mason, why are you such a little bitch? Where's the mean streak? Where's the personality? Where the….anything really. Literally, you have nothing going for you. Answer the critics!

Why are you such a lame wrestler and human that has not lived up to the match against Koji Yoshida that you bragged about to the boys in the back? Oh by the way, you lost that match too, quit being proud of second place. My son got second place in a football game and threw him over the field goal into the SSW Forever Into the Fire dvd's that no one bought. Thanks Alan.

Mason: Maybe I just don't have it. Maybe I just got lucky having a fighting chance against Koji.

Freddy: Dude, you need to get up. For fuck's sake! All the talent in the world, and it doesn't matter. Because you let your inner demons prevent you from grabbing the brass ring.

Mason: I...Look, I don't plan to stay like this. I will get better. I won't stay down. I fucking get it, I've fucked up a lot of my opportunities. Don't you two think I've thought about that? Every damn night, I stay up late, trying to figure out what I did wrong. I'm fucking tired of failing. I'm tired of being mocked because I come up short. I'm tired of thinking that my heart is going to help me win. What has it done lately? Maybe it's time that I take a new approach and silence the critics.

Freddy: Great! Finally….wait, where the hell is he going! Mason, you can't get up, you're still injured!

Ash Meltzer: Hey Mason watch out- *We hear a loud noise* for the third step from the top…..it's broken…..This is the worst interview I've ever been in….SCU! Not sponsored by AEW at all.

Freddy: BTW, we'll be at Starrcast, right next to ACW Commentator and WCW Wrestling legend Disco Inferno!

Ash Meltzer: Well that's a wrap. Let's go get some cheap wings and even cheaper women. Yo Mason, where does Jade work again?

Freddy: And, with that, I'm Freddy Alvarez, he's Ash Meltzer, and we will see you all next time!


End file.
